Bye Bye Beautiful
by j-mercuryuk
Summary: Before he was Leon, he was Squall. His happy childhood would be punctured by loss, but he would find a new love. He would fight to rise to be by his love's side, only to fall with Radiant Garden. This is the story of how Squall became Leon. Squall/Rinoa
1. Over the Hills and Far Away

**A/N:** It may take me a while, but I get there eventually. We finally have that prequel to 'Meadows of Heaven' that I was going to put up, though it is **not** necessary to have read MoH first, because this all takes place before hand. It only took me a year or so to get enough to start posting up. This fic basically takes us through to Squall meeting Rinoa, becoming her knight and seeing how everything went downhill. It'll start off more as snippets of Squall's life, then becoming more detailed later on.

Just a quick disclaimer to say that I own none of the characters, who all belong to Disney & Square Enix and, for the most part, the chapter (and fic) titles are 'Nightwish' songs- because I fail at naming things.

**Prologue-Over the Hills and Far Away**

Ansem the Wise, respected Lord of Radiant Garden, highly regarded scholar and research of the universe, stared in utter confusion at the baby being dangled in front of him. Well, dangle may have been unfair to his dear, enthusiastic, minister of internal affairs- it wasn't as if the other man held the baby by one foot. He was perfectly sure that the infant was entirely safe and secure, held under its armpits by two hands that seemed huge in comparison to the tiny life form. Still, he felt dangle was the appropriate word in this circumstance.

"Isn't he beautiful?" the minister exclaimed, grinning broadly at his lord and 'master', apparently unaware of the confusion he was causing.

Ansem looked into the baby's face, who looked almost as confused as he felt, or maybe he was just projecting his feelings onto the baby's expression. He wasn't entirely sure why Laguna had burst into his office, baby in his hands, but he was sure there was a very good reason. Despite popular belief, the other man rarely did things without reason, with the exception of talking that is.

Luckily, it appeared as if Laguna did not require an answer.

"We've named him Squall."

Realisation struck like lightening and Ansem's expression changed into a broad smile. Of course, Laguna's wife, Raine, had given birth recently. No doubt Laguna was making his rounds and showing off his new born to anyone who would stand still long enough.

"He is a beautiful boy indeed," Ansem agreed, humouring the man.

There was a hasty knock at the door and Ansem turned his attention away from the baby.

"Come in."

The door swung open and a woman stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She gave the Lord a small bow before turning to Laguna. It seemed as though fair Mrs Leonhart had finally caught up with her husband. Her expression was exasperated, but the twinkle in her eyes and the slight upturn of her mouth gave her away. Ansem gave her a nod of acknowledgement as Laguna continued rattling on.

Raine crossed her arms, taking several steps towards her husband until she stood just behind him.

"Laguna Leonhart." The man froze into place, child still in his hands. "Our child is not a toy to take in for 'show and tell'."

She stepped forward and took the baby from her husband's grasp. She turned back to Ansem, ignoring Laguna's soundless objection.

"I am sorry My Lord, my husband's a little over excited."

Laguna spluttered and Ansem chuckled. "No need to apologize Raine, it was a pleasure to meet the newest member of your family. It is a very reasonable thing for your husband to get excited over. Oh, speaking of children, Sorceress Edea wishes to speak with you. I believe she wishes to know how your and Ifalna's work on the orphanage is coming along."

"Thank you and I'll see her now. I'm sorry to disturb you, we'll be leaving now." She gave her husband a meaningful look. "All of us."

Turning she carried her child from the room and, with a quick shrug, her husband followed.

"Laguna." The man in question turned back to him. "I'm expecting some reports from you by this evening, don't forget that."

"Of course not, My Lord," Laguna replied, giving him a theatrical bow as he did so. "Your wish is my command," and he disappeared from the room, leaving Ansem smiling to himself.

**End of Prologue**

A short chapter start us off there. I hope you enjoyed and will stick around for the rest of it. I'll hopefully be able to get this updated at a steady pace (considering I pretty much have the first ten chapters already written. Thank to my brother, Just Bob, who is and will be beating this.

Next chapter- Squall takes a trip to the orphanage and we see Irvine's dark beginings.


	2. Dead Boy's Poem

**A/N: **Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that technically this is an AU. It might have been able to fit in with the cannon verse when I wrote MoH, but since BBS came out…well, I don't think it really works. So off to the category of AU it goes.

**Chapter 1- Dead Boy's Poem**

"Squall, don't wander off."

The three-year-old boy turned his back from the tempting sight of the ice cream stand and ran to where his mother stood a couple of metres away. He grabbed her hand.

"Mummy, can I have an ice cream?"

She took his hand, gently tugging him away from the temptation. "Squall! It's winter."

"I still like ice cream, even in winter." He threw one last longing look to the stand as they walked away. There was always the way back.

As they walked along the road, the little boy's rucksack rustled, filled as it was with everything he would need for the day; his lunch box, a flask filled with juice and even a couple of his favourite toys that he might want to share with Quistis and Zell. There was also a pad and colouring pens. He'd been coming to the orphanage three days every week for as long as he could remember. Of course, he never went on weekends; those days he spent with his father. However, now they came every day, because his mother said that Aunt Ifalna was going to have a baby and needed more help than ever.

"Here we are." They stepped through the wooden gate and walked up the path to the large timber frame building that was Radiant Garden Orphanage. It was by far the largest building on the street. A narrow path led up to it through the large garden that surrounded the building. Swings, a climbing frame and slide stood to one side, deserted in favour or the warmth offered indoors.

Raine pushed the front door open and they stepped inside, into the large entrance hall. A flight of stairs stood opposite them while several doors led off to various rooms. One of the doors to their right stood ajar and the sound of children playing caught Squall's attention.

No sooner had Raine closed the front door, than another opened on the other side of the hall, and a head poked round. "Aunt Ifalna!" the little boy cried, running across the hall to the rather beautiful woman who had appeared.

"Hello Squall," she said almost half-heartedly. She smiled down at him, but quickly turned to his mother, who was taking off her coat and gloves. "I'm glad to see you. We have a new boy here."

She opened the door a bit wider, stepping in further into the doorway so she blocked the child's view of the inside of the room. He gazed up at her; she looked so much bigger now with her swollen stomach. "I'd like you to help."

Squall stopped beside the woman, not catching the serious tone in her voice. He looked back at his mother, puzzled by the grim expression on her face as she walked towards them. He turned away and, curious about the inside of the room, he peered round Ifalna's legs to search for this new boy. Squall let out a small gasp.

The boy on the bed was taller than himself, but far lankier, with brown hair like his except far longer. What made Squall gasp was the strange colour of his skin in places. There was a dark patch on the right side of the boy's face, across the cheek and up to the eye. His lower lip was split but no longer bled. He could also see there was something about the boy's left arm-

"Squall." He looked up at his mother standing over him. "Take your outdoor clothes off and go play with your friends." Her tone brooked no argument.

She passed him by and the two women stepped into the room, closing the door behind them. Squall looked up at the door, feeling slightly offended at being brushed aside so abruptly.

"Squall!"

He looked round to see the playroom door wide open. Quistis crouched down just inside. He grinned as Zell quickly appeared at the sound of his friend's name. Squall turned and ran to them, forgetting all of his earlier thoughts.

(&)

Raine closed the door behind her, eyes rooted to the boy as Ifalna stepped up beside him. The pregnant matron softly told the boy to hold the ice bag against his the ugly dark purple bruise on his jaw and cheek. His left arm was broken; it was too swollen not to be. Raine could guess what other injuries the boy might have. It was sickening; perhaps not the injuries themselves - she'd seen worse when she still had her bar - but what had caused them on a boy so young.

She quickly joined her friend, and partner, at the boy's side. Ifalna kneeled in front of the child and smiled softly. When she spoke, it was gentle.

"It's Irvine, isn't it?" The boy nodded and she continued. "It's okay, you're safe now. I'm Ifalna, the matron, which means that I look after all of the children here. You're going to stay here until we can find someone to take you home with them. If the guard can't find a relative that we trust you with, then you'll stay here with us and we'll look after you. Okay? Do you understand?"

The boy nodded, but Raine wasn't sure if he really did understand. The boy couldn't have been much older than her own son. It was horrendous, but she couldn't help but think of Squall in the same position. The idea of anyone doing this to her little boy was enough to make her blood boil.

"This is my friend, Mrs Leonhart. She's a very kind lady; she helped me build this home, so she cares very much about children. She even has a little boy who's a couple of months older than you, so she'll be very nice to you. Now Irvine, I'm going to try and make all of those places that hurt better, but I have to think very hard when I do so. Would you like Mrs Leonhart to sit with you and make sure you don't get scared?" Again the boy nodded and Raine settled next to him on the bed.

Ifalna kept her voice gentle when she spoke to Raine, hoping not to startle the boy. "Be careful of his ribs." Nodding, Raine rested her hand on his head and gently stroked his hair while her friend closed her eyes and took his arm.

The boy whimpered and tears sprung to his eyes. Making calming noises, Raine reassured the boy that Ifalna was going to make it all better. The healer worked gently, pressing her fingers against the break and a soft glow surrounded her fingers as the healing magic worked on the boy's arm. All the time the mother sat, comforting him. The soft words, caresses and healing seemed to work as the boy relaxed. By the time the matron had finished, the boy's head rested against Raine's chest and his eyes were drifting closed.

Ifalna blinked and, understanding that her friend had finished her spell, Raine reached into the First Aid box nearby. She plucked out a roll of bandages and handed them to her friend, trying to disturb the child as little as possible. The matron started to wrap up the boy's arm, speaking gently as she did so.

"Your arm will feel a little strange, but it needs to heal on its own now, so it can become big and strong again. Now, let's see to your chest."

She lifted the shirt and Raine caught a glimpse of more dreadful bruising. Closing her eyes she repeated the process.

"Cold." Raine looked down at the boy who had just spoken.

"The ice is making you cold?" The boy nodded. She looked up at the clock. "Well, I think you've been holding it against your chin for long enough."

She took away the ice and placed it in a bowl by the first aid box. She tilted his head a little to look at the bruise. The colour and swelling had already started to fade ... too much. She wondered if her dear friend had mixed in one of her potions to help the process. She smiled down at the boy gazing up at her. "Already looking better. You're a very brave boy."

Irvine smiled back. "Thank you."

The boy leaned back against the mother and she continued petting his head, asking little questions to keep him occupied and relaxed. It took longer for the healing magic to do their work, she supposed it must mean that the break was worse than the other one, but in good time the healer blinked again and picked up the bandages.

When she had finished she lifted her hand and stroked the boy's cheek. "You've been through a lot and you're very brave." She rested her fingers against the boy's temples. "You can rest now. Sleep."

At the final word, the boy's eyes fell closed and his breathing evened out.

"Poor child. Will he be alright?"

Raine's friend nodded. "He's young and we managed to step in early; not early enough, but it could have been far worse. The neighbours called the guard, who brought him here straight away. He knew that I'm a good healer and thought this would be a better way to do things."

"He's so young. Did you say he's a little younger than Squall?"

"He turns three in a couple of weeks."

It was so easy to picture Squall in the same position and it was scary. If anyone hurt her son like this then she wouldn't bother with guards. She could rest her mind on one point; Laguna would never do anything like this. "What's his name, his full name?"

"Irvine Kinneas."

Raine nodded and there was a crash in the hallway, accompanied by the sound of Gast telling one of the orphans off. Laying the child down, she stood. "I should go help Gast with the children."

Ifalna nodded. "I'll stay with him. He shouldn't wake up for a few hours, but I'd prefer to keep an eye on him. I have paperwork I can do."

Raine stood. "I'll bring you some coffee then."

**End of Chapter 1**

Next chapter- What's in the tube? Ansem has the answers...well, some of them.**  
**


	3. Dark Chest of Wonders

**Chapter 2 - Dark Chest of Wonders**

"What is it?" It was Quistis who asked the question.

Squall and his friends knelt around the large glass cylinder, as tall as any of them and twice as wide, in Lord Ansem's office. The four children stared with wide-eyed wonder at the strange black creature inside. It was a little smaller than the children, who were in their fourth year, and moved around the edges, pressing itself against the glass, no doubt looking for an escape route.

Lord Ansem looked up from his work to glance at the children absorbed by the unusual being and smiled. "It's a heartless."

"What's a heartless?" Quistis immediately asked.

"Well, it is a creature without a heart, but beyond that I'm not really sure. That is why I am researching them."

"No heart," Irvine breathed from the opposite side of the cylinder to Squall. In the months he had been at the orphanage he'd become a solid friend in their little group, especially since Quistis had school. The boy didn't seem to like men much though, something Squall couldn't quite understand.

"That's right, and because they have no heart they always want to steal one from other people."

The children let out and simultaneous sound of awe which caused the lord's smile to grow.

The door from the lab opened and Xehanort stepped into the room. Upon seeing the children, he frowned and turned towards his master. "Is it wise to have children in here, my lord?"

"Hmmm? Oh. Well, as long as they aren't colouring in over my notes, releasing the creature or tearing apart the office and lab, then I see no harm in it. In fact," and the man leaned back thoughtfully, "the heartless' reaction to the children is most interesting."

Squall didn't really listen to the exchange between the two men, his gaze fixed on this new and fascinating creature. Suddenly the creature went as flat as a disk. The children gasped and sat back in surprise. The disk moved around the small area of floor it had access to.

"Ah, careful, it is still dangerous."

"That's like telling a child: 'poke it, it'll be fun'."

The children turned at the new voice and Squall's face split into a wide grin. "Mum."

Raine stepped further into the room, smiling at her son before turning to Ansem, nodding her head to him respectfully. "Lord Ansem, I am very sorry if they were bothering you."

Ansem waved a dismissive hand. "Not at all, I am always happy to encourage and indulge curious minds."

"Still, I'm sorry. Laguna was supposed to be looking after them today."

"That is my fault. I had some very important work for him so I said he could leave them with me."

"That's very kind of you." Raine's eyes slid back down to the young group, and she frowned. "Zell, don't touch that. You heard what Ansem said, it's still dangerous."

To Squall's right, the ever-obedient boy snapped his hand back.

"Yes," Xehanort drawled dryly. "It might steal your heart."

The blond's eyes flew wide and he shuffled back from the glass. Raine shot the apprentice a disapproving look before she turned back to Ansem. "My Lord, I don't suppose..."

"I've heard any news of Gast? No, I'm afraid not."

Squall turned back to the creature, which was far more interesting than some dull conversation held between adults. The heartless popped up again, much to the amusement of its gathered audience, and started trying to crawl its way up the glass. However, they didn't have the opportunity to watch for much longer before the minister's son felt his hair being ruffled. He looked up into the smiling face of his mother.

"Come on little storm, time to go," and she shepherded the children out of the office, making sure they all thanked the lord as they left.

Once outside, Squall was speedy in placing his hand inside his mother's. Raine held out her other hand and Irvine was quick to seize that one, grinning up at the older woman. Zell shot off ahead of them, causing the mother to call out to the boy, "Don't run off too far."

Quistis stepped up to the challenge. "I'll make sure he doesn't go too far Mrs Leonhart," and before another word could be said the little strawberry blonde ran off after her friend, always in the sight of the watching mother.

**End of Chapter 2**

Next Chapter- Bathtime while Raine is away**  
**


	4. Away

**Chapter 3 – Away**

Laguna grabbed Aerith around her waist, preventing her from toddling off again, and lifted her into his arms. The two year old shrieked with laughter, trying to get back down again. "Come on Aerith, it's time for a bath."

"Noooooo!" she protested, still giggling.

"Oh yeeeeeeees. Children who have been playing in the mud all day need a bath." Speaking of which, where was Squall?

"Noooo!" The child protested again.

"No?"

"No," the little girl confirmed, shaking her head.

"Do you want to stay muddy?"

"No."

"Then we'll have to give you a bath, otherwise, you'll still be muddy and smelly when your mummy and Aunty Raine come home from their holiday."

Aerith pulled a face. "Euwwww."

Laguna nodded in a very 'serious' manner. "Yes, now are you going to have a bath?"

"No!"

Laguna sighed; he knew it would be too easy. How did Raine do this?

Something dashed past him and he ducked in time to catch Squall before he could make it to the door. He swung his son over his shoulder.

"I wanna go outside!" the child protested.

Aerith giggled, pointing at her friend. "Squall upsy-down."

"Yes Aerith, Squall is upside-down. Sorry kids, but it's bath-time and then bedtime, otherwise your mothers will kill me."

The children struggled all the way up to the bathroom and he was worried he'd drop one of them as he opened the door. Inside, he pushed the door closed with his foot and placed the children down. He looked between them, trying to decide who would go first. He supposed guests first.

Crouching down he said, "Okay arms up."

She shook her head. Squall leapt at the door and Laguna quickly fell back, grabbing his son before he could leave.

Raine must have magical powers, he decided. She did this at least once a week and it took less than thirty minutes to get the kids together, run the bath, bathe them and get them ready for bed. It had taken him thirty minutes just to run the bath and get a hold of the two kids. Looked like it was time for some good old Laguna initiative … cheating. "Tell you what. If you kids are really good and have your bath, you can have ice cream before bed."

The children froze. Aerith's eyes lit up. "Ice cream?"

"Only if you behave yourselves, have your bath and go to bed afterwards…AND promise not to tell your mummies. Deal?"

The kids nodded enthusiastically. Score; Laguna-1, Kids-4.

(&)

Laguna sat in the large, plush sofa, the kids in bed and fast asleep. He picked up the phone and dialled the hotel number, waiting for his wife to pick up.

"Hello?"

Laguna smiled. God, he'd missed that voice. "Hey sweetheart."

"Laguna?" She sounded surprised, but it quickly faded. "I didn't expect you to call."

"Well, I wanted to speak to you. I missed you."

"I've missed you as well."

"How's the hotel?"

"Wonderful. It's been good to get away from everything. How's your end? How is Squall doing?"

"Fantastic, he's having fun with Aerith for a whole weekend. I gave them a bath and put them to bed."

"Oh dear. How much mess did they make?"

"I'll have you know that it went perfectly smoothly."

"You bribed them with chocolate then."

"Hey!" Laguna tried to sound offended as he made a note to himself to remind the kids not to say anything to their mothers. "I'm hurt. How could you think such a thing?"

"I'm sorry; it was ice-cream then?"

Damn, how'd she know? "Look, who bribed who with what really isn't important. What's important is whether or not you're having a good time."

"Hmmmm, I'll let you off this time."

"Thank you." He hesitated before continuing. He supposed he couldn't really put this off anymore. "Is Ifalna with you?"

He could just see his wife frowning at his comment. "No, she's downstairs. Why?"

He took a deep breath. "I spoke with Lord Ansem today. They've found Gast."

He heard her sitting down on the bed. There was a long pause as Raine digested the true meaning behind the news of her friend's husband.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to tell Ifalna?"

"No, it's best if I tell her."

"Should I wait to tell Aerith?"

"Yes, I'm sure Ifalna will want to tell her daughter herself. I'm not sure if it's a blessing or a curse that she won't be able to remember much about her father."

"I'm sorry," he repeated for what felt like the hundredth time in two minutes. There really wasn't much else to say. "I've ruined your holiday. I would have waited but it didn't seem right."

"No, you did the right thing." She sighed. "I should go and talk to her…. I love you, Laguna."

"I love you too, Raine," and the line went dead.

Standing, Laguna replaced the phone on its hook, his hand lingering on the receiver. He really did love Raine, seemingly now more than ever.

**End of Away **

Hope you all enjoyed that. Just so you know, I won't be updating next week, as it'll be xmas eve and I'll be in a car on my way to my Grandfather's, but I was all those reading this a very merry christmas.

Next chapter- A special guest arrives in Radiant Garden


	5. Bless the Child

**Chapter 4 - Bless the Child**

The children filed from the classrooms, excused for the day. Outside, the summer sun was beating down and everyone was eager to take full advantage of the weather.

"Squall!" The soon-to-be six-year-old turned at the sound of his name. Quistis was running towards him and Irvine, leaving her own classmates behind. "Hello Squall, Irvine." The girl looked round, "Where's Zell?"

"He was called to leave early," Irvine jumped in.

"Why?"

The two boys shrugged and without any more information on the matter, Quistis lost interest. Instead she went on and on about what she had learnt in class that day. The two boys followed her through the castle corridors, only partly listening.

However, their walk was soon interrupted, forcing Quistis to halt her long retelling of her day. "Oh!" Quistis stopped talking as they entered then Entrance Hall.

A wall of people blocked the way. They lined the railings, the banisters, the stairs and anywhere else they could squeeze in, all looking down at something on the lower level of the hall. They could hear Ansem's voice floating up to them. Irvine jumped up and down, but despite being the tallest of the three children, he was still too short to see above the older children and adults who had arrived before them. They tried running along the rows of people, looking for a space. They found none. It was all very annoying.

They stood at the top of one of the twin, wide flights of stairs, now packed with people. A single shared look acted as a signal before they barged into the crowd, ploughing through the people. Squall ducked and weaved between the spectators, eliciting hisses of annoyance and curses as they pushed by. It worked though: after only treading on two people's feet, he soon burst free at the bottom of the stairs, Quistis and Irvine quickly appearing behind him. Turning, he finally caught sight of what had got everyone's attention.

In the centre of the Entrance Hall stood a stranger. His greying hair was tied back high upon his head in a small ponytail, and he wore the strangest clothes that Squall had ever seen. They weren't half as strange as his weapon though, it looked like…a giant key.

"A keyblade," Quistis breathed, her eyes wide.

"A what?" Irvine asked.

"A keyblade," she hissed back. "You know what a keyblade is."

If Squall was perfectly honest, he had no idea what a keyblade was, not that he was going to admit that to Quistis. She'd become very annoying about these kind of things recently. If they didn't know something she did she'd say 'I suppose they haven't taught you that yet.' It was really getting on all the boys nerves; she was only a year older than them.

He did know a keyblade was important though, or that's what he gathered from Quistis' reaction and the reception the stranger was receiving. Not only was Lord Ansem there, but so was Sorceress Edea, a woman Squall had only seen at a party once. She was now dressed in full sorceress regalia, looking powerful and frightening to the young boy. However, by her side was her knight: Sorceress' Knight Cid. To Squall this was far more awe-inspiring and worthy of his attention than some object of unknown importance.

To Ansem's other side stood Squall's father. Catching sight of his son, Laguna enthusiastically waved him over. Suddenly a rush of shyness came over the boy. He shook his head and backed away from the group of very important people.

"Go Squall," Quistis hissed beside him. Again, his father waved for him to come over, but before Squall could shake his head again, he was roughly shoved in the back. He stumbled forward several paces before catching himself. Looking round he threw the grinning Irvine, his arms still outstretched, the direst look a five-year-old could muster.

"Squall, come over here."

At the sound of his father's voice, Squall turned back and became painfully aware that he'd somehow become the centre of attention in the hall. With no means of escape, he made his way to his father, quickly picking up the pace to a small jog to reach to safe confines of his father's presence quicker. As he moved, his eyes were rooted to the strange man. If his mother were there, she would have chided him, reminding him that it was "rude to stare". She'd done it last week when they'd passed a man with a missing eye.

He reached the comfort of his father, causing some of the self-consciousness to fade away. Laguna gently manoeuvred his son to stand in front of him, facing the stranger. Squall leaned back into his father, resting his head against the man's stomach as he looked up at him.

Laguna rested his hands on Squall's shoulders. "Master Eraqus, this is my son Squall."

The man smiled down at the boy and crouched down to his height. "Hello Squall, it's nice to meet you."

He looked a lot less intimidating when he was on Squall's level, so the boy managed a shy "hello."

The man's smile brightened. "I see a lot of your father in you. I think the light in your heart will shine very brightly as well."

Squall looked up at his father, who grinned down at him. He didn't understand any of what the man had just said, but it seemed like a good thing. He looked back down at the stranger, who spoke again.

"Do you know why children are so important?" Squall shook his head. "It's because all children have pure hearts. They keep the light safe, deep inside them. If it wasn't for children, then that light would have left our lives long before any of us were born."

Squall nodded as if he understood. He didn't. Not much this man said seemed to make sense.

The stranger stood, turning back to Lord Ansem. The lord of Radiant Garden spoke. "Will you stay long, Master Eraqus? We can assist you to the best of our abilities, and there is much that I would like to discuss with you."

"I wasn't planning on staying for long, but I could be convinced to extend my stay for a day or two."

"Excellent. Why don't we step into my office…" Ansem continued speaking as he led his guest away. The sorceress followed close behind then, giving Squall a small smile as she passed, her knight at her back. Cid winked at Squall, his face not quite straight. The small group had soon left the hall and the normal chatter and bustle of life took their place.

Squall felt his hair being ruffled and he quickly moved out of reach. His father chuckled. "That's my boy."

He wasn't sure why he was being praised; all he'd done was stand there and nod. He didn't seem sure about a lot of things today. However, his father's grin filled him with pride.

"Squall! Squall! Guess what!" He turned round to see Zell running towards him at a mad pace, a grin plastered across his face. From another direction came Quistis and Irvine. Zell skidded to a stop in front of them, pausing to catch his breath. "I'm gonna be adopted! I'm having a goodbye party today, you'll come won't you?"

Squall turned back to his father for permission, who waved his hand. "Go, have fun. Your mother's there already, so come back with her."

Squall nodded, taking off with his friends leaving his father in their dust. All thoughts of a strange man and strange words seemed so unimportant to him now.

**End of Chapter 4**

Next chapter- Radiant Garden is put on edge by some bad news**  
**


	6. Cadence of Her Last Breath

**Cadence of Her Last Breath**

"Have you heard? Sorceress Edea has fallen ill."

"The Sorceress is ill? What will happen to us?"

The whispers spread through Radiant Garden like wildfire, leaving in its wake a trail of fear and anxiety. Without a sorceress the world was vulnerable, weak, a sitting duck. How would they survive without the protection of her magic? An heir, that's what they needed; someone to take on her role. Efforts must be redoubled to find one. Of course, the other side of the situation was not missed. A new sorceress meant a new knight, and the prospect sent a ripple of excitement through the ranks of young soldiers.

The tension could not be missed, especially not by Squall and his friends. The boy had now passed his ninth birthday and was now, more than ever, aware of the atmosphere flowing through the castle and town. The children in the classroom sat around their tables, nervously chatting about the situation, exchanging snippets of information they had overheard and figured out.

"Calm down class. Calm down," their teacher, Dr. Tot called out lazily as he entered the room. "Now, today we will be looking at Sorceress Knight James Justin De Ferrell; the 'knight of four sorceresses'. You may know him better from-… Yes, Lydia? What is it?"

A blonde girl at the front of the room put her hand back down.

"Sir, is it true that Sorceress Edea is ill?"

Their history teacher looked round at the sea of anxious faces, and even Squall could see he was weighing up what he should say.

He sighed, evidently deciding that honesty was the best course. "Yes, Sorceress Edea is ill."

"What's going to happen to us then?" Zell called out from beside Squall.

The short doctor gave the boy a level look. "The sorceress is not going to drop dead at our feet this very moment. Her illness may be serious, but she will be with us for a good number of years to come. Even if she should simply die now, the light forbid it, we would not simply sink out of existence."

He looked round at the pupils and realised that a clarification was in order. "When an apprentice becomes a sorceress - when she is ready to - her power becomes linked to the heart of the world." Dr. Tot turned round and started drawing on the chalkboard to illustrate his explanation. "When a sorceress dies, her powers are normally passed onto her apprentice. However, if there is no apprentice," he rubbed out the stick-person apprentice, "her power returns to the world and continues lend it strength until a new sorceress comes forward. However, if this seems likely, a Sorceress can choose to place magic into the heart of the world over time, gradually building up a large stock for when she has passed away. It's not ideal, but it works well enough."

The students seemed to relax a little, while Squall watched the scene in a vaguely bored manner. His mother had already explained all of this to him, except she had gone into more depth. It didn't explain, if this was the case, why everyone was becoming so worked up about it. He could guess though, from the questions he had asked to his mother; once the magic was gone, it was gone. It couldn't replenish itself like a sorceress could by resting, and they couldn't control the rate at which the magic was used.

"Then why's everyone so worked up about it?" It was another boy who had asked the question.

Dr. Tot seemed to be tiring of the subject, though. "Because they are silly little children who don't know any better. Now, if we have quite finished on this subject, can we proceed with the lesson?" No one answered him, knowing that they couldn't indulge their curiosity. "Good. Now, as I was saying; today we will look at Sorceress Knight James De Ferrell. Now, can anyone tell me what nursery rhyme is based on him?"

A hand shot up. "'Jimmy was a Gardener'."

Squall knew there was a reason why he'd always hated that rhyme.

"Good Locke."

"Psst, Squall." The boy looked at Irvine, who was leaning towards him, whispering over Tot's lesson. "Do you think we need to worry?"

"Don't know," Squall admitted, "but I don't think Mum and Dad are worried, so I guess not."

"You think?"

"Irvine Kinneas," the teacher called across the classroom. "As you don't seem to need to listen to the lesson, perhaps you can tell us about Sorceress Knight De Ferrell's first sorceress."

The class turned to look at the unfortunate boy. There was a ripple of giggling from the front of the class and Irvine pulled a face at Squall before clumsily trying to stumble his way through an inaccurate explanation of who this sorceress was, and why she was only the first of four.

**End of Cadence of Her Last Breath**

:D I bet at least one of you thought this would be about Raine.

Next chapter- tradgey strikes


	7. Angels Fall First

**Angels Fall First**

Laguna all but ran through the corridors of the healing ward, his mind still refusing to comprehend the news. Raine dead? How was that possible? She'd only gone on a day trip with Squall to another town, and the weather had been glorious that morning. So how had it changed so quickly? Squall was injured, but alive and well. Raine on the other hand... How could it be? His wonderful, beautiful and sensible wife. Who would keep him in check now? Who would help to keep the orphanage up and running? Who would he kiss at night? Curl up beside in bed and tell them he loved them? Raine couldn't be dead; she was too strong, she was the strongest one in their family. He couldn't comprehend-

He nearly shot by the room he was searching for, his mind too caught up in his distraught thoughts. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a young boy in the room he passed. Halting, he backtracked a few steps till he stood in the doorway.

"Squall?"

A nurse sat by his son's side. The boy's eyes were glassy, distant, but at the sound of his father's voice he looked up. "Dad?"

"Squall!" Laguna just about managed to stop himself breaking down in relief. Apart from a few scratches, bruises and a cast on his arm, the boy seemed relatively unharmed. However, there were scars that ran deeper than the surface, scars that couldn't be seen.

The nurse quickly moved out of Laguna's way as he rushed to his son's side. He had barely stopped as he gathered the boy in his arms, holding Squall tightly and trying to be careful of the broken arm. For the first time in years, he received no objection from his son claiming to be too old for hugs, instead the gesture was returned. As if the boy was clinging on for his very life.

"Oh God, you're alive." He kissed the crown of Squall's head. "You're alive."

"Dad, Mum she's- she's…" The boy's breath hitched violently and Laguna could feel his shirt becoming wet, where Squall had buried his face.

"I know Squall, it's okay." He took deep breaths to prevent his own tears from falling. He couldn't cry now. He couldn't cry now. He _wouldn't_ cry now. Raine wouldn't have cried, she'd have been strong for Squall, at least until she'd put him to bed and made sure he was fast asleep.

"I'm-I'm so-sorry. I-I-I-I-" his son was violently sobbing by now, the words mangled beyond clear understanding.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

Squall shook his head. "I-I wa-wa-nt…s-si-t…m-my b-ir-th-da.."

Laguna's eyes slid shut, understanding his son's garbled message, and his fingers tightened in his child's shirt.

"It's not your fault; there was nothing you could have done to change this. You have _nothing _to apologize for." His poor boy: to lose his mother on his twelfth birthday.

"But-"

"No, Squall. No matter where you sat, it wouldn't have changed anything." It was a lie, but then that wasn't the point.

"She was sitting there and th-the b-beam was-"

"It's okay; you don't have to say anything you don't want to."

The child sobbed in his arms and all Laguna could think to do was hold him tight. He had no idea how to deal with this. Where did they go from here? It wasn't as if he'd ever thought about this situation before now; he'd always just assumed that Raine would be there to pick up the slack. All he could think was listen to Squall as the boy's sobs started to subside, his breathing evening out as the day's events caught up to him and exhaustion made its claim. Laguna found no such respite though.

A noise at the door made him look up. There, in the doorway, was Ifalna, her cheeks looked damp and her eyes bright. "Laguna, I just got the message, is it true? Is Raine…?" She trailed off and he looked away, not wanting to confirm what he knew.

His hesitation was enough to tell her what she needed to know though. "Laguna, I am sorry. I-" A sob broke her speech and Laguna held out his hand to silently beckon her over, his other arm still securely round his son. She came over and he pulled her into a one arm hug. Of course he wasn't the only one to lose Raine. Ifalna hadn't just lost a close friend, but also a benefactor. The second one in a year, now that Edea had passed away, leaving the entire world on edge. With no successor to take her place, everyone was worried about the future. It didn't help that there were rumours of strange creatures lurking on the edges of settlements. He knew that Ifalna mourned for her friend, not her patron, but he didn't pretend that the thought wouldn't weight heavily on her mind. After all, it wasn't her welfare that hung by a thread.

She didn't have to worry though, Laguna promised himself that. He wouldn't let all of Raine's hard work go to waste after a few short years. His wife had put her heart and soul into the place.

Ifalna drew back. "I'm sorry, I should be comforting you. You're the one who's lost a wife."

"And you've lost a friend."

She looked down at his son. "How's Squall?"

"As well as can be expected; ruffled and hurt, but he'll live."

"If there's anything you need, just ask."

"Thank you and the same goes for you. There's no need to worry about the orphanage."

"What?"

Oh crap. He'd done it again; opened his mouth and said something stupid. He hadn't meant it to sound as if he thought that's what she was upset about. He just wanted to reassure her. Raine would have slapped him round the head for such a thoughtless comment.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he rushed. "I mean, I'll make sure nothing will happen to it because it means-" he stopped himself, paused and took a deep breath, "_meant_ so much to Raine."

Ifalna looked down at her fingers, an unusual sign of uncertainty from the matron. "That's very generous of you."

"Not at all."

The two sat together in silence, which was perhaps a little awkward.

"You should get back," Laguna said finally. "Get some rest and look after the children. You still have a busy day."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I need to take Squall home."

She watched him for a moment before nodding. "I'll come by tomorrow. I'll bring Aerith with me; it might be good for Squall."

"Thank you."

She stood and, with a final farewell, left. Laguna looked down at his boy, watching him sleep. He didn't move. He should. He should gather up his boy and take him home, but he couldn't bring himself to stir. In his arms was Squall, his only living relative. With that realisation, Raine's death came crashing down and the dams broke.

**End of Angels Fall First**

Hey. Sorry I didn't post up last week, put I've been busy with having friends over and making panto costumes, so I'm afraid this one has gone up a week and a day late.

Next chapter- probably what you've been waiting for


	8. Moondance

**Moondance**

At Radiant Garden the balls, held twice a year, were the highlights of the year. The first celebrated the New Year and the second was at the end of the Summer Festival. However, this year the Summer Festival and ball was brought forward by a month to celebrate a bigger event: the discovery of a new apprentice sorceress. While technically she wasn't an apprentice, with the would-be-master dead, the title had stuck.

As with every Radiant Garden Ball, all members of society were represented, from the orphans, the eldest of whom was allowed to attend, to Lord Ansem himself. So naturally, Minister Laguna and his son were there. The minister straightened his suit, a dark blue jacket and tie with a deep green shirt. It was far too formal for his tastes, but then these occasions called for such attire. Besides, he looked damn good.

He weaved his way through the crowd gathered round the edge, making his way over to the balcony he sought. Skirting round a couple drinking wine, he spotted Ifalna standing out in the open air. Her auburn hair was pulled back from her face, but allowed to tumble freely down her back. The burgundy dress clung to her body in all the right places, while a mauve shawl was slung round her arms. She spoke to a young girl, her own cream dress shimmering, and he automatically knew who this girl was.

He stepped through the open glass doors into the warm summer night. "Evening, ladies."

The two looked up and Ifalna threw him a broad smile, inviting him closer. "Laguna, this is Rinoa, our new apprentice sorceress. Apprentice Rinoa, this is Minister Loire; he helps Lord Ansem run Radiant Garden."

The girl gave him a genuine smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Minister Lo-"

Laguna cut her off. "Hey, what's with all the formality? It's Laguna."

Her smile brightened. "Okay, Mr Laguna."

That would do. "Well, Apprentice Rinoa, I hear you've started training to be a sorceress. How are you finding it?"

She thought for a moment, tapping her index finger against her jaw. "It's very interesting. I'm learning a lot of things, and I like being able to start using my powers, but there's so much work. I spend most of my time studying and practicing. Merlin says sorceresses normally start training when they begin secondary education, so I have to catch up with the year I've missed."

"You're…twelve, then?"

She stood a little taller. "Thirteen," she corrected.

He beamed down at her. "My son will turn thirteen very soon."

The girl's eyes lit up and he realised that, since coming to the castle, she probably hadn't seen many children her own age.

"Yeah," he indicated for her to step beside him, "In fact, he's here tonight." He leant down to her level. "He's just over there."

Rinoa followed his finger to where Squall stood; hands behind his back as he leaned against a pillar. The girl looked at Squall and then back at Laguna. "He doesn't look like he's having much fun."

No, he really didn't. In fact, he looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but at this ball. He had said that he didn't want to come, but Laguna had hoped that he'd change his mind as soon as they arrived and the boy got caught up in the party. He guessed he'd been wrong. "He doesn't, does he? Why don't you go and ask him to dance, then?"

He gave her a small push in the right direction. He was surprised when she didn't look back, to question the wisdom of disturbing a boy who clearly just wanted to leave the party, as any of the other children would have. Instead, she quickly ducked through the crowd. Laguna almost suspected that she was enjoying the chance of ambushing his son. "She's very young," he commented.

"Yes," Ifalna came to stand by her friend. "It'll be hard on her, having so much weight on her shoulders and having the rest of her life sealed at such a young age. When will she become a sorceress?"

"They want it done as soon as possible. Merlin will teach her as quickly as he can, but he's not sorceress and there will be times when he's as much in the dark as Rinoa is. They were talking about performing the ceremony as soon as she's learnt to control her powers. I don't like it though, it's too early. She's too young and receiving Edea's powers too soon could destroy her. Fortunately, Lord Ansem agrees. I managed to persuade them to leave it 'till her seventeenth, at the earliest. It's not late enough for me, but we can't afford to stay unprotected any longer than that."

"Who found her?"

"Sir Cid Kramer." It was still strange getting used to the man's 'retired knight' title. "Now that his last duty to his sorceress is fulfilled, he's disappeared. We don't even know if he's still alive. He could have started a flower shop for all I know."

They watched as Rinoa all but pounced on Squall.

"He really doesn't look happy to be here," Ifalna commented.

"He didn't want to come. It's the first ball he's been to since Raine's death. Took me an hour just to persuade him to get dressed and at least give the party a go."

"Did he have to come?"

"It's expected-"

Ifalna's interruption was soft but firm. "You could have made a reasonable excuse."

Laguna shook his head. "I can't let him hide away forever, I think I've already let him do it for too long. Squall can't run from the world around him, he has to face it sooner or later." He paused, watching as Rinoa took his son's hand and lead - drag was probably a better word actually - him onto the dance floor. "I was hoping that coming out tonight would do him some good, that he might have some fun, but…" Rinoa moved a nervous-looking Squall's hands to place them in the correct positions. "It's times like these I wonder what I'm doing. I don't know how to raise a teenage boy and stir him out of grief. I just keep thinking, 'Raine would know what to do'. Half the things I try to do seem to go wrong."

Rinoa stepped back, starting to go through the motions of the waltz while Squall stumbled after her, trying to keep up with the girl and follow in her steps. He wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Laguna felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and Ifalna spoke. "Being a parent isn't easy and you have a harder job than most, but you're still there and trying. It's just taking Squall a long time to recover from his loss, and he may never be completely the same, but that isn't necessarily a disaster. Stay by him and he'll move on."

"And in the meantime?"

"Instead of thinking 'Raine would know what to do', think 'What would Raine do'?"

Laguna gave her a soft smile, his eyes still rooted to Squall as he carefully avoided stepping on his partner's toes.

"He takes after her," he started. "I think he becomes more like her every day ... and he's serious. Far too serious for a boy his age. You know," and he briefly glanced at his friend, grinning round soft chuckles, "he actually turned round to me the other day at dinner and said, 'Dad, you're the Minister for Internal Affairs, don't you think you should take your job more seriously?'"

Ifalna laughed softly besides him. "Definitely takes after his mother, but I think that might be a good thing."

Laguna turned to her and gave the matron a look of mock horror, holding a hand to his heart. "You wound me, Ifalna!"

Shaking her head she turned back to Squall's dance, watching as Rinoa led Squall round the dance floor, before she burst out laughing again. "My word, Laguna, he's an appalling dancer. Didn't you ever teach him?"

Laguna rubbed the back of his neck. He really couldn't deny the woman's words, Squall really was dancing dreadfully badly. "He is kinda. Guess that was another thing that Raine never finished." Laguna was relieved when the familiar clench of his heart never came, only a fondness, perhaps because the scene before them was so damn comical. "Guess I'll have to change that," and he pulled a face.

Now that wasn't a task that he looked forward to: trying to convince a not-quite-thirteen-year-old that he really wanted to spend an evening a week learning to dance. He could already hear the rejection. Maybe he could disguise it as something exciting...

"How are _you_ coping?" Laguna turned back to Ifalna. Emerald eyes examined him, genuine concern shining through. Inside the hall, the music came to a close.

"Me? Oh, you know, I get by. It hurts, but I have Squall."

"And he has you." She laid a hand on his shoulder and he reached up to squeeze it.

"Thank you, for everything. You've been an amazing support to me over the past year. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Now what would Raine say if I just abandoned her son and husband, especially after he's been kind enough to continue supporting the orphanage."

"How is the orphanage?"

"We have a new boy. His parents died in a fire three weeks ago, but he's doing well. He's latched himself onto Zack."

"Dad?"

The two adults turned to see Squall standing in the doorway. Ifalna's hand dropped back to her side and Laguna smiled down at his son. "Did you enjoy your dance?"

Squall didn't answer. He remained silent, looking as if he was struggling with something inside. When he failed to answer, Laguna felt his concern raising. He stepped forward, ready to ask the boy if he was okay and if he wanted to leave now, but he never got that far.

"I want to learn to dance." The words came out in a rush as the boy shifted from foot to foot.

Laguna looked down at his son, dumfounded. He double checked in his mind, making sure Squall had said what he though he said, and grinned at his boy. "Of course, whatever you want."

"Squall!" Out of nowhere came the happy squeal that was Aerith's voice. She latched onto Squall's arm, her hair flying around her face. She wore a dress that only little girls can get away with wearing; a white puffy thing with a pink sash round her waist. She grinned up at the boy. "I've found the cake table!"

The parents tried to hide their smiles as Squall allowed himself to be dragged off for the second time that night, disappearing back into the ballroom.

Ifalna followed, saying as she did so, "I think perhaps you were right; this ball may have done Squall some good."

Laguna was left alone on the balcony. He turned his face upward and saw a shooting star streak across the sky and, for the first time in a year, he grinned his 'Laguna Grin'. Yeah, maybe this ball had done them both the world of good.

**End of chapter 7**

The moment you were all waiting for. Thanks to all those that are still with us.

I would just like to say one thing, some of you may be wondering why I don't go into much depth into the aftermath of Raine's death (though there will be another chapter dealing a bit more with this on Squall's side). It's purely a writing point for me. There are so many fics that I'm writing at the moment, that will go into the grieving process and aftermath of Raine's death, that I really couldn't bring myself to be writing it three times over when I don't really have anything different to add to the subject on this that won't be dealt with in this chapter and chaoter 9. Also, if I had, I would have been in danger in letting it take over the fic for a long time.

Next Chapter- Squall needs a dance partner and he finds out who this new girl is.


	9. Come Cover Me

**Come Cover Me**

"So, will you learn to dance with me or not?" Squall asked Quistis as they walked back to class.

It was a library lesson this afternoon, and both his and Quistis' classes happened to be sharing the same slot this year. In the lunch break, he had set about tracking his friend down in order to persuade her to learn to dance with him.

"Of course I will, but," she turned smiling broadly at him, "why me?"

Squall stopped in surprise and stared blankly at her. "Huh?" What kind of question was that?

She stopped as well, crossing her arms. "You've never wanted to learn to dance before, neeeever shown any interest and now, a month and a half after the last ball and four months till the next one," she leaned forward a little, "before _my_ first one, you want to learn how to dance with me. Why me?"

Squall leaned back, a little dumfounded. He decided that Quistis was acting really weird.

"'Cause you're a girl. I'm not going to ask Zell or Irvine to learn to dance with me." He paused before hastily adding, "Erm, if they ask, my Dad is making me do this, okay?"

"What about Aerith then?"

If he was honest, she had been the first person he'd asked. It was okay to ask Aerith, it was like asking a favour from a little sister, or something like that, but after one lesson a problem became very obvious…

"She's too small. We tried, but after a few lesson we realised it wasn't going to work."

The blonde straightened. "You tired?"

Squall nodded. "Aunt Ifalna said I should find someone my own age."

Quistis' arms fell to her sides. "Oh." She looked disappointed and for the world of him, he couldn't understand why. However, she was soon smiling again. "Well, that's okay, I'll help you."

Turning on her heel, she marched into the library, a bemused Squall trailing behind her.

"Quistis Trepe. Squall Leonhart." As soon as they entered the room, a teacher ticked them off. "Do you have your library books and review sheets?"

"Yes, miss." They reached into their bags and took out the objects in question, handing the teacher their reviews.

"Good, now hand your books to the librarian and choose another one."

"Squall! Quisty!" The shout came from Zell as he and Irvine dashed towards them.

"Boys! No shouting or running in the library."

Zell look abashed and the two 'slowed' to a power walk.

"Guys, you're late. All the good places are taken," Zell exclaimed as he reached them a head of Irvine.

Irvine didn't bother waiting for an apology before excitedly butting in. "Guess what we found on the shelves?"

He looked round, checking the coast was clear before slipping the object into Squall's hands. Squall looked down at the object, with Quistis looking over his shoulder. It was a magazine, in fact it was…

"A dirty magazine," disapproval coloured Quistis' voice, "You're not allowed that."

Irvine and Zell wore similar looks of giddy naughtiness. "We just found it. It's not my fault it 'fell' into our hands," Irvine 'innocently' said.

"Well, now I'll just have to take it to the librarian." She snatched the magazine from Squall's grasp. Behind him he could hear the main library door open. The boy's faces fell.

"Wait, Quisty, friend," Irvine tried to reason with her. "You don't have to give it to them right now."

"I'm going to give to them."

An excited whisper started running round the room and Squall looked round to see what the commotion was. He caught sight of someone pointing and followed the outstretched finger. It was Merlin. Well, that wasn't so interesting. He started to turn back to his friend's argument when he caught sight of the girl following the old man. The boy's eyes widened and his mouth nearly fell open. It was her, the girl from the ball. She'd changed of course, exchanging her white dress with a black one, a zip running from top to bottom down the front and a thick belt round her waist. A deep blue jacket, falling just below the hem of the dress, completed the outfit. Oh, he knew exactly who this girl was. Why didn't his dad tell him?

"The girl with Merlin," apparently his friends had stopped arguing as it was Quistis who spoke. "She must be the one training to be the sorceress."

"Really?" Zell craned his neck round to get a better look at the girl. "She doesn't look like a sorceress."

"She isn't yet, that's why she's training," Quistis said in a patient tone.

"Why's Merlin doing it?" Irvine asked.

"No one else can do it, now Sorceress Edea's dead."

The girl, conscious of the whispers surrounding her, looked nervously round the library. Her eyes drifted over the group of friends and then snapped back. She met Squall's eyes and a grin spread across her face. She stopped in her tracks, glancing at Merlin as he continued walking. Seeing that her teacher hadn't noticed her pause, she turned back to Squall and made her way towards him. As she approached the friends, people around them hushed. Quistis quickly hide the magazine behind her back.

The dark haired girl stopped not three feet away, smiling brightly. "You're the boy from the party, the minister's son." Squall nodded, aware that his friends were looking between the two of them, surprised. "Sorry, I ran off so quickly after the dance, but I saw someone I knew."

"That's okay."

"You're the training sorceress right?" Zell butt in enthusiastically and Quistis hissed at him.

The girl continued smiling. "Yep, that's me. I'm about to have my first library lesson. I've been using Merlin's books at his house, but I need to read other books as well. So, here I am." She spread her hands wide.

"I think Merlin is waiting for you."

Squall looked at Quistis, surprised by her blunt, almost rude, comment. The other girl didn't seem to notice though. She turned back to look at her teacher. Merlin had stopped now, looking impatient. When she turned he tapped his wrist.

"He looks like he's waiting," the blonde girl stated again.

"I guess." The sorceress in training turned back and smiled at Squall, so bright and happy. "I'm glad I got to see again." She started walking backwards so she could move and talk. "Don't forget that you need to learn to dance for the next ball."

She spun round and dashed back to Merlin. When she slowed down beside him he continued leading the way, but before following him, she turned back one last time and waved at Squall.

"How do you know the Sorceress' Apprentice?" Zell rushed out.

Squall didn't bother pointing out that, technically, the title was wrong; she couldn't be an apprentice with no master.

"I danced with her at the Summer Ball." He watched as the teacher and student walked across the library to a private study room.

"Why didn't you tell us that you'd met her?" It was Irvine this time.

"I didn't know it was her." Which reminded him; he still didn't know her name.

"Some people have all the luck, but I guess that comes with being a minister's son."

It was a new voice and Squall turned round to see who had spoken. They'd been joined by several other students, all watching him, questions on their lips. He didn't recognise the speaker, so he must be in Quistis' class.

The blonde girl in question stepped up beside Squall. "Shut up, Kain. He didn't ask to meet her, he just did." She grabbed Squall's hand and pulled him away. "Come on, we have to return our books."

There were a number of moans as a possible source of interesting new information was taken away from them. After all, everyone was interested in the would-be sorceress. His friend ignored them as she lead Squall to the librarian's desk, Zell and Irvine trailing behind them, porn magazine forgotten in her hands.

"You should have said."

Quistis' sudden comment took her by surprise. "I told you, I didn't know."

They reached the desk and she spun around, dropping his hand. "That's not what I meant."

Squall was confused, what in Radiant Garden was she talking about? His puzzlement must have shown as her features twisted into an annoyed scowl and she made a noise of utter exasperation.

"Boys are so stupid!" She slammed her book and magazine down on the desk and marched off.

He watched her go, utterly lost as to what he'd done wrong. Irvine stopped by his side, resting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Ah Squall, you just don't know how to talk to women."

He looked to his friend. "What did I do?"

"She's jealous."

Now he was really lost. "Why?"

Irvine shared an exasperated look with Zell, or he would have if the blond understood what the tall boy was talking about.

The brunet shook his head and walked off. "Poor Squall, so naïve."

That stung, he wasn't naïve…he just didn't understand what the girl was so upset about. He slipped his books next to Quistis' and followed his friend.

"Don't worry," Zell tried to comfort his friend. "Quistis will get over it."

He did hope so, after all, he needed a dance partner.

**End of Chapter 8**

Some more Rinoa and Squall goodness for you all.

Next chapter- Squall and Rinoa get a full conversation together, alone, and Squall learns that they have something in common that can help him.


	10. The Siren

**Chapter 9- The Siren**

Squall strolled down the halls of the castle, in no particular hurry to reach his destination. His pace was relaxed and his path full of detours. Quistis and Irvine were spending the day helping Aunt Ifalna take the younger orphans to the meadow to play and Zell was having a family day. Ifalna had invited him to join his friends, just like he once did, but since his mother's death he found the activity uncomfortable. Maybe it was the people or maybe it was the fact that his mother would always join them when she was still alive.

This left Squall to wonder the mostly empty halls of the castle, his thoughts taking hostage of his mind. He had intended to go home, but he had drifted, ending up in the music corridor instead. During the week it was filled with the sounds of students practicing, but today was a Sunday and few people came to the castle on a Sunday. All should have been quiet, and yet he could hear faint notes floating down towards him. Someone was playing the piano.

He made his way down the hallway, following the sound to a room midway along, the door ajar. He paused before it. He could hear the faint sounds of someone singing along ever so quietly. He didn't recognise the song and so, curious, he listened in, but the voice was too soft to be heard clearly.

His hand fell on the door to push it open, so he could glance inside, but he stopped. Would they mind him interrupting? While all he wanted to do was crack the door open a little more, to see who was playing, he wasn't sure if the musician would appreciate it. On the other hand, if they really wanted not to be interrupted, then they wouldn't have left the door open. Besides, he was really bored.

He pushed the door open just enough to poke his head in and stopped at the sight of the pianist. It was her again; the sorceress in training. He never thought that he'd find her here. Catching sight of movement, the girl turned her head. Surprised, she brought the music to an abrupt halt, looking at him with wide eyes. It didn't last long before she smiled brightly at him. He was becoming very familiar with that smile.

"Hello, again."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll leave you alone."

"That's okay, you don't have to go. It's nice to see you."

There was an awkward silence in which Squall debated leaving. He would have walked away, if she had not spoken again.

"Did you like my playing?"

"Huh?"

"You came in, so I was wondering if it was because you liked my playing?"

"I didn't recognise the song."

Her eyes went wide once more. "You don't?"

He shook his head.

"It's my favourite song: 'I'll Follow You into the Dark.'

"It's nice," he said, more out of politeness than his personal opinion.

Her smile returned, but then she seemed struck by a sudden thought that turned her cheeks slightly pink. The sight made him uneasy; he didn't want another girl acting weird around him. Quistis had only just started acting normally again.

"You didn't hear me singing did you?"

"Kinda, but not very clearly."

She relaxed. "I've only sung in front of my family before. I still get embarrassed about singing into front of other people."

"Okay, I'll leave you then." He turned, his hand already on the door handle to pull it shut after him.

"Wait!"

Her cry caused him to stop in his tracks. He turned back to see her leaning across the piano stool, a hand stretched out towards him.

"I-" she started, her hand falling back to her side. "…What's your name? I've never had the chance to ask you."

"Squall."

"Squall…like a storm…" she repeated thoughtfully before she nodded approvingly. "I like it. It suits you."

She liked it? That wasn't the usual response he got from his name. Most people either made stupid jokes or told him it was a ridiculous name. His hand fell away from the door handle.

"Thanks."

"I'm Rinoa, nice to meet you…again." She smile so widely and genuinely, that he was reminded of his father for a moment. "Do you play anything?"

"No, I'm really bad at music." He wasn't kidding, music was the only subject he regularly did badly in.

"Then why are you up here?"

"Just killing time by walking about. I didn't expect you to be up here."

"Merlin let me have the day off. I love music, my mum taught me how to play the piano and sing. I used to want to be a musician," she looked away from him. "I can't now."

He felt sorry for her, for the first time she looked rather dejected. He supposed no one ever really thought about the life girls had before they became a sorceress. How they'd have their childhood dreams stolen from them as they were tied to a new destiny.

"At least you can still play. It's not as if you're banned from having other interests."

She looked up at him and he wondered if he'd sounded too harsh, but she was bright and breezy again.

"Wanna sit down?" She scooted over in her seat, patting the space beside her. "I don't get to talk to many kids anymore."

He didn't move from his spot. Stay and talk to her? What would he say? What did you talk about with an 'apprentice' sorceress? He wasn't good at conversations at the best of times, especially not after…not since a little over a year ago. He didn't want to talk to people at first, causing him to nearly lose all of his friends, and he found himself so out of practice that it was just easier to simply keep his thoughts to himself. He didn't talk to many people anymore.

"Please?" she pleaded and he found his feet moving of their own accord. He supposed he didn't have anything else to do, apart from wandering around the castle all day. He stopped by the piano.

"You can sit down if you like."

"I'm okay."

The room lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. He cast about in his mind from something to say, but Rinoa saved him.

"Were they your friends with you in the library?"

"Yeah." He would have normally stopped there, but then, the silence really was very awkward. "Quistis is the girl, Zell's the blond guy and Irvine's the one with the long hair." Aunt Ifalna had long since given up on trying to cut Irvine's hair. Last time she tried, he spent the whole time screaming bloody murder. His mother-

He turned his mind away from that trail. It's how he coped now, he just didn't think about it.

"They seem nice."

She clearly hadn't noticed Quistis' abrupt manner, or maybe she was just being polite and not mentioning it.

"They are." It was kind of obvious; otherwise he wouldn't be friends with them, now would he.

He remembered what she'd said a moment ago 'I don't get to talk to many kids anymore'. Did she want him to introduce them to her? Should he offer? He knew he should, but he couldn't quite get the words out. She must be lonely, but maybe she would rather spend her free time with her music. He'd never heard any mention of her parents being here, so she must be on her own for the moment. It must be hard. He knew how lonely he'd felt after his mother had gone.

"Do you want to meet them?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "Can I? You don't mind?"

He shook his head and he couldn't deny the warmth he felt from the happiness he'd given her.

"It's okay, but you have to wait for another time. They're at the meadow today, helping Aunt Ifalna with the younger kids."

"Ifalna…" she repeated, tapping her index finger against her cheek thoughtfully. "Oh! The very pretty lady? The one running the orphanage?" Squall nodded. "She's your aunt?"

"Not really, she's just really good friends with-" he stopped.

"With…?"

"My mother. She was friends with my mother. She's friend with my Dad now."

"_Was_ friends?"

Squall wouldn't meet her eyes. "She died."

"Oh, I'm sorry. My Mum died as well."

He looked up at her and saw the girl looking at him, understanding clear in her eyes. It was different to everyone else, even his friends. They tried to seem as if they understood, but he couldn't help but feel they didn't. They may not have their parents, but they also couldn't remember them, they didn't have anything to miss. He did, and he felt as if it wasn't the same. It wasn't right, he knew that and he knew it was unfair. His pain wasn't more than theirs, but it wasn't the same.

Rinoa continued. "She died when I was eight. She was gonna be in a musical and there was an accident on stage. They never told me what happened. I was really looking forward to seeing her perform as well."

"Sorry," Squall muttered and then he found himself doing something unexpected, he was replying. "My mum died in a gummi ship accident. She'd taken me out for my twelfth birthday. I wanted to sit at the front of the ship but we were hit by a storm and a beam was…"

He swallowed; pushing aside the image of his mother's impaled body.

"It must have been really hard."

Squall rocked back, startled as the voice came from right in front of him. He never noticed Rinoa moving to stand before him, leaning down to peer into his face. She gave him an apologetic smile when she saw she'd surprised him.

"Do you want a hug?"

He eyes flew wide. "What?"

"You looked as if you could do with a hug, but if you don't want one, I don't have to give you one."

She spun round and perched on the edge of her stool. "It gets easier, less painful, once you stop pushing the memories of her away. Keep the good ones in your heart and cherish them, then you can remember her with happiness. That's what I was told and it helped me."

Sqaull didn't reply. He supposed what she said made sense, but then thinking about his mother in the past sense sent a chill down his spine. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about it that had this affect on him, but there was something disturbing about referring to someone in the past tense. It only got worse when he thought about people doing the same for him, when he was gone. He'd tried to get around the feeling by referring to his mum in the present tense. It didn't last long though. He soon realised how crazy it made him seem. He still remembered the look of relief on his father's face when he went back to normal, as if he had been one step away from sending Squall to a psychiatrist.

Rinoa continued speaking into the silence. "When my mother was practicing for her musical, she would sometimes take me along. All the other actors and backstage crew used to pander me. They'd tell me how pretty I was and that I look just like my mother. I got sweets and they let me help them out." A small spread across her face. "I even did my mum's make-up once. She looked awful, but I thought it was amazing. Of course, I didn't notice when she 'touched it up' later. What about you? What good memories do you have?"

He didn't really want to say anything, but his heart was lighter than it had been for a long time, some of the weight lifting from his soul. He found himself talking without really knowing where he was going.

"My mum helped found the orphanage." Maybe he started there because he was so proud of that fact. "It was important to her, so she started helping out all the time. Before I started school, she used to take me with her, at least three times a week, and I'd spend the day playing with Quistis, Zell and then Irvine. If my mum stayed late, then my Dad would pick me up, but whenever I walked home with Mum, I'd ask her for an ice cream, even in the middle of winter. Most of the time she didn't buy me one, but I'd ask because whenever Dad walked me home, he'd buy me one and tell me not to tell Mum." A small smile touched his lips. "I don't think she ever found out."

"Your Dad seems like a good person."

He supposed that was true, he'd never really thought about it before.

"What about your dad? Are you here with him?"

Rinoa looked back at the piano keys. "No, I live with Merlin." She raised her right hand and half heartedly played a slow tune. "I don't get along with my Father, not since my Mum died."

Squall watched her, a little shocked. It hadn't occurred to him that perhaps she, or anyone, wouldn't get along with one of their parents, not in a serious sense. He and his father were different, he'd almost say opposites, and there were many things about his Dad that he frowned upon. He didn't take things seriously - especially his work - he was kind of dorky, overly eager about everything and sometimes Squall wondered how he managed to do his work and run things…well. However, he was his father. Despite all of his complaints, he didn't think there was anything he'd change about his Dad. The idea of not getting along with him was bizarre. He had raised Squall and he'd always been there for Squall, especially after Raine had died. It hadn't been easy, Laguna had bumbled through most of the last year, but he was there for Squall and he was beginning to realise how much he appreciated that. Rinoa was right, his Dad was a good person and he had many good qualities that made up for his bad ones.

Rinoa quickly changed the subject.

"Why don't I teach you to play something?"

"I'm really bad at music," he reminded her.

"Then I'll teach you something simple."

He paused, and then moved to take a seat beside her, careful not to sit too close to the girl. He may not like music lessons, but this had to beat wandering around the castle doing nothing.

**End of Chapter 9**

So, they finally know each other's names :D

Okay, I don't normally use songs from RL within fanfiction because it kinda annoys me when it's done. It seems wrong and is off putting when reading a story to have a song by a real band thrown in there, especially when there is really no reason for it. However, I don't think 'I'll follow you into the dark' is a **very** well known song (but then, I only discovered it about a year ago), however there is a more important reason for its inclusion. A version of this song inspired a later chapter, but I felt that I needed the song of have a couple of mentions before that. So, here is the first one.

Oh, on a side note. I'd just like to say thank you to everyone still reading this, especially those who take the time to review, particularly cheerlygal and rach981. :D Thanks and I hope you all continue to enjoy the fic.

Next chapter – Rinoa meets Squall's friends and they meet a potential knight for Rinoa.


	11. Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean

**A/N:** Yes, I still live … just about. Sorry about the long break, but I've been rather swamped for the last couple of months. Two conventions within two weeks of each other and three new costumes to make… Never again... But they went down well, especially the Femme Squall and original DA G00 design.

**Chapter 10- The Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean**

Rinoa fiddled nervously with her mother's wedding ring, twisting the chain it hung on around her index finger and unwinding it again. Maybe she shouldn't have arrived so early, then she wouldn't be so nervous; it was stupid to be nervous. She was just excited about making new friends, if they liked her. Well, she'd made some friends already, but it wasn't the same. While she liked Genesis - it was wonderful to find someone just as passionate about books as she was and they had the most fascinating conversations - he was six years older than her. They couldn't hang out together and have fun round each others' houses, not in the way she wanted. She also couldn't help but wonder if Genesis would be as interested in her if she wasn't an apprentice Sorceress.

Voices started to creep towards her. She looked up at the entrance to the outer gardens and saw Squall approaching, three friends in tow chatting happily. A young blond boy bounced cheerfully round them while a blonde girl seemed to do the majority of the talking. The sorceress in training took a deep breath to try to steady her quivering stomach. Standing, she made her way over to meet them.

"Hey Squall." She smiled at him, stopping before him, willing away the anxiety.

"Hey," was her new friend's short response. "This is Quistis," he indicated to the girl beside him. She was a pretty girl with glasses that rather complimented her appearance, looking stylish with her rusty summer dress and ankle boots. Squall pointed to the energetic blond, a sleeveless jacket thrown over a T-shirt, "Zell and," he pointed at the last boy, "Irvine."

"Hey," the boy with the long brown hair looked like he'd stepped out of a cowboy movie. He gave her a dazzling smile, flicking his hat back.

"It's nice to meet you all." The group lapsed into a semi-awkward silence.

"So, what's it like training to be a sorceress?" It was Zell who asked the question.

She thought for a minute, tapping her finger against her cheek. "…Hard, I guess. I have to work on my sorcery from two 'til seven, before that I have normal lessons, school stuff. On Saturdays I study sorcery from nine 'til five, but Merlin says I can have Sundays free now."

Zell's eyes went wide. "That's a lot of work. I'd go crazy."

"I get breaks," she replied, but she couldn't argue with Zell's comment. It was a lot of work, almost suffocating at times. She wanted to be free to run off, to join the other kids as they ran past Merlin's house after school. While it was an honour to be a sorceress, it was beginning to feel like she was having an extremely long cramming session that took over her life.

"Guess that means you haven't had a chance to look round." Irvine spoke this time.

"I was shown round the castle by Merlin and Lord Ansem when I first arrived."

"What about the town?" Rinoa couldn't help but feel glad that Squall had decided to speak again. He was the one who had invited her here, after all.

She shook her head. "Only when I go to Merlin's house."

"Why don't we show you around then?" Irvine grinned, throwing a friendly arm round her shoulders. "I'll give you the special personal Irvine tour. It's- Oooooow." The arm dropped from her shoulders and he rubbed the back of his head.

Rinoa turned to see Quistis retracting her hand. "Stop fooling around."

The sorceress rushed to Irvine's defence. "It's okay; I'd love to see the town."

"Let's get going then." Squall walked past them, heading back towards Castle Town, leaving his friends to dash after him and Rinoa with no doubt as to whom the leader of this group was.

(&)

"And we're back at the Central Square."

Rinoa beamed widely at her new friends. They were good people, she really didn't have anything to worry about. The boys were so welcoming and happy to make her feel part of the group. The only one who hadn't really spoken to her was Quistis, and what little she had said was mainly to show off her own knowledge, or correct something one of the two chatty boys (who had provided the bulk of the tour) had said. Both the boys were friendly, but in completely different ways. Zell was lively, excitable and energetic. He always seemed to try so hard to impress everyone, the complete opposite of Irvine, who was, cool, laid-back and flirty.

However, she couldn't deny being disappointed at how little Squall took part; it wasn't that he was unfriendly, just quiet. It would have been nice to interact more with the boy with whom she had seemed to connect so well just last week. However, there was a lighter feel to the boy, one that wasn't there when she's first meet him and somehow she felt that she was at least partly responsible for it. It made her feel … proud. Yes, proud that she could help someone on such an everyday level.

"Thank you; that was fun. I think I have to go back to the ice cream parlour next week."

"We can take you next week," Irvine suggested, "We can go on the way to the meadow."

"The meadow?"

"It's east of Castle Town," Squall explained. "It's nice, I guess, but it's where Aunt Ifalna takes the younger orphans sometimes."

Yes, she remembered him mentioning something about that last week. Didn't he say something about the friends helping out? She opened her mouth to ask, but another voice interrupted her. "Rinoa!"

She recognised that voice, it was…

"Genesis!"

She turned to see the young man, adorned in his beloved red coat, walking down the castle steps and towards her. Behind him followed one of his best friends; Angeal. The two teens stopped before the 'tour' group. Genesis spoke to Rinoa, not acknowledging her companions. "I went to the library, but you weren't there. I brought the book I was talking about, for you to borrow."

Oh yes. She felt a thrill of excitement. Genesis knew of some incredible books that were completely unknown to her, though his favourite had recently become the classic unfinished novel 'Loveless'. He had put off lending her that particular book though, advising she wait a couple of years before reading it.

The book he had in his hands now though, he'd spoken about it and it seemed absolutely captivating to her. "Thank you. I can't wait to start it."

"You'll like it: she's not quite up to the standard with the classic writers, but she has her own charm."

Unlike his friend, Angeal looked straight at the other youths, smiling at them. "Who's this?"

Finally Genesis looked at the group of friends, just as Zell rushed in with an answer. "We're her friends."

Genesis smirked at him, not that she cared. She turned to look at the blond boy, grinning widely. She wondered if this day could get any better, she definitely had new friends, Zell had sealed the deal. Behind him, Squall looked embarrassed by Zell's over-enthusiastic, dorky reply.

When no-one said anything, Zell looked around him uncomfortably. "Right?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Angeal stepped around his companion. "It's good to see you making friends with others your own age. You can't hang around this bore all the time," he pointed his thumb at his friend. "We'll leave you to it." He patted his friend on the back, nudging him on towards the town.

Genesis simply shrugged, allowing himself to be nudged forward, but as he drew level with Squall he stopped. "You're the minister's son?"

The boy crossed his arms. "What of it?"

Genesis looked at him for a moment. "Nothing."

He moved to catch up with his friend, Angeal slowing down rather than Genesis speeding up, and the pair disappeared round the corner.

Before Rinoa had a chance to ask what that had been about, Irvine spoke up. "That's Genesis! I don't get the big deal. Why are all the girls gaga over him?"

"They are?" Now that she thought about it, there were always at least a couple of girls hanging about close by when they talked in the library.

Irvine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they go all googily eyed around him. 'He's so handsome' or 'he's so cool'," He clasped his hands together and imitated the voices of the girls he'd overheard. He dropped his hands as he continued on. "I don't get it though; what's the big deal?"

"He's smart, eloquent, popular, good-looking, top of the guard cadets and he's tipped to be the next sorceress' knight."

Everyone turned as Quistis spoke, not expecting the defence from their own friend.

"Whoa!" Zell exclaimed, "You too?"

Irvine grinned wickedly at her. "Awwww, does our own little Quisty have a crush on Boy Wonder." The blonde kept her head held high, despite the pink creeping into her cheeks. "I always thought you had a thing for someone else."

Quistis nearly went bright red, Zell looking curiously between the two, but Rinoa had other concerns on her mind. "He'll be my knight?"

She found herself the centre of attention again, her friends wearing similar 'oops' expressions, realising they had potential stumbled upon an off-limits topic.

"Well, maybe," Quistis spoke directly to her for the first time that day, sounding unsure of herself.

Rinoa's stomach twisted. She liked Genesis, but… "I thought I got to choose my knight?" She wanted that freedom, needed that one choice in her life.

"You do." She turned to see Squall standing a comforting foot away. "People are just trying to guess who you'll choose."

She'd never realised her choice would attract that much attention.

"They just think you'll like the whole package with Genesis," Quistis explained.

The whole package… It sounded like she was looking to purchase a holiday, not choosing a lifetime companion.

"It's just rumours," Squall broke in again. "It doesn't matter what they say, they can't make you choose someone you don't want."

She nodded, comforted by his words. He was right; they couldn't force her to choose anyone.

Irvine laughed, "'Course, there may be some objections if you choose someone like Cloud."

The group laughed and Rinoa looked round in confusion. "Who?"

"A boy at the orphanage," Squall supplied, but Quistis illuminated.

"He'd be about nine, so he'll be around twelve when you become a sorceress."

"What about Matron?" Zell suggested. "If anyone tried to harm you, she could lecture them and send them off to bed without supper."

Rinoa found herself joining in their laughter, her previous reservations leaving her as the group descended into sillier suggestions for her knight.

**End of Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean**

I'm sorry if this chapter was a little blah; still getting back into the swing of writing after such a long break. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to update this in the next couple of weeks as I have to catch up with my other fics first and I'll be moving to Japan this Sunday to start an ALT placement.

Next Chapter: Rinoa and Laguna meet again, while Cloud discovers that toilet locks can be very tricky things.


	12. The Escapist

**A/N: **Sorry guys, this was a longer wait than I thought it would be. It's taking longer to settle in than I thought, but I hope the extra long chapter helps in that regards.

**Escapist**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I've told you, I've done this a million times before. Ask Zack."

Cloud watched Locke nervously as the other boy picked the lock of the toilet from the inside. All the kids were saying how cool the older boy's trick was, so when Zack convinced Locke to show his friend Cloud couldn't resist the temptation. The problem was that now that Cloud was in here alone with Locke, it seemed less impressive and more boring. He'd started to worry about what would happen if the other boy couldn't get the door open again.

There was a soft click and a grin spread across the face of the older orphan. "See, what did I tell you?"

The younger child smiled in relief, glad to be able to get free. Maybe this was cool after all.

Pulling down on the handle, Locke pushed against the door and slammed into the wood. He glared up at the offensive object, rubbing his forehead were he'd connected with the door when it had refused to budge. Twisting the handle once more, he tried again. Still, the door remained steadfast. Losing his patience, the would-be lock-pick frantically rattled the door, Cloud becoming gradually more upset by the minute.

"Cloud, give me the key."

He quickly scrambled around in his pocket, relief filling him once again. If they had the key then everything would be okay, right? However, this proved not to be the case. As Locke shoved the small object into the hole and turned, nothing happened. "Uh oh."

"What's happening? Why won't the door open?"

"Erm, we're kinda locked in."

"What!" Panicking, Cloud grabbed the door handle and started to push, screaming as loudly as his lungs would allow until Locke pulled him away, covering his mouth.

"Shhh! You don't want to get us into trouble, right?"

Cloud blinked up at the boy. "Trouble?"

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to be picking locks, so if you call Matron and we're both in here, she'll know what I'm doing."

"But…" How were they going to get out? To be honest, he didn't really care if they got into a little bit of trouble, as long as he didn't have to stay in here any longer.

Locke examined the small room, his eyes scanning for a way to escape. "Aha!" The cry of victory startled Cloud slightly. He watched as the older boy flipped the toilet seat down and climbed on top of the water filter, his head now level with the window. Pushing it open, he pulled himself onto the ledge, diving head-first out of the window. Cloud rushed to stand at the base as he heard the crash of Locke falling into the bushes below.

"Locke, what are you doing?" There was giggling from outside. No doubt some other children were passing just as Locke had made his not-so-smooth retreat.

"Erm … nothing."

There was even more giggling and another voice spoke up. "Well come on then, we're making cakes with Matron."

"Oooh, cakes." There was a rustling as the boy extracted himself from the foliage, and the noise of chatter diminished away.

"Locke," Cloud said, concern mounting.

Silence met his call. "Locke!"

"…"

"…Locke?"

(&)

The weather was getting colder, it was undeniable. Every day the sky seemed greyer and the chill in the air was more prominent. Autumn was fading and winter was nearly upon Radiant Garden. Yet Rinoa could not keep herself from visiting the meadow every Sunday. Her friends were happy to follow, bringing with them a picnic basket that Ifalna had put together, but she could tell the changing weather was getting to them. They arrived later each week and left earlier. She feared that this would be the last time she would come here for months. Merlin had said it would start raining heavily tomorrow, but then he'd been saying that for two weeks.

If she was honest, she wasn't entirely sure why she was so attracted to the field. It was as if … as if it was the one place that she could feel at peace, completely at peace. It was away from her studies, responsibilities and expectations of the people in the castle and town. It was like music, but as a place. She supposed she'd have to go back to escaping to the music room or library.

"Hey Rin, are you coming?"

At the sound of Zell's voice she sat up and looked round. They were all standing, looking at her expectantly. "Huh? Sorry, I think I spaced out."

Zell grinned at her. "No kidding, you missed Irvine telling us about the cakes."

"Cakes?"

"Matron's making cakes with some of the kids. If we go back now, we'll be able to get there in time to have some. Wanna come?"

She bit her lower lip. It was tempting, but she wasn't sure. She'd been hanging around with the gang for a few months now, but she'd never actually been to the orphanage; the closest she'd got was last Sunday when they'd gone to Zell's house to help tidy his room so he could come out. The closest because it was the only home of her new friends that she had visited so far. They'd never even invited her back, choosing to go elsewhere instead. Did they want her to visit their home? She wasn't sure if she felt comfortable going, especially to steal their cakes. Would she be welcome? An outsider, who'd never even stood outside the building, gate-crashing their snack time. It wasn't even as if one of the residents had invited her, it was Zell, who now lived with a new mother and family. Mrs Gainsborough seemed like a wonderful woman, but would that change at her uninvited arrival?

"Is it okay? Will anyone mind?"

"Zell might, 'cause he can't eat all the cakes," Irvine slipped in.

"I don't eat that much!" The blond protested.

The cowboy swung round, starting to walk away. "Guess we're just lucky they're not hot dogs. We wouldn't even catch sight of them before they disappeared into your stomach."

Zell ran behind him, objecting loudly to the teasing, followed shortly by Quistis, who awaited the moment when she would have to step in. Quistis was strange; not in her personality, but her friendship towards Rinoa. She wasn't unfriendly and never rude, she just didn't say a lot to the other girl. It was odd considering how much she spoke to the boys, and she didn't seem like the type to be intimidated by Rinoa's status. It wasn't even very obvious, it had taken Rinoa a few weeks to actually notice the difference in the attitude towards her and the boys. Maybe the blonde just didn't like suddenly being one of two girls, or maybe she wasn't sure how to deal with the change in the group dynamics. At least it was getting better with time.

"You coming then?" Squall had remained behind, standing by her side as he waited. The boy wasn't much chattier than Quistis, in fact Zell, Irvine and herself made up the majority of the conversations, and yet she was by far the closest to him in the group. Maybe it was because he was the first one she'd meet or maybe because they sometimes spent weekday evenings together in the music room. He would do his homework on the floor while she played the piano. Whatever the reason, she felt that her connection ran deeper with him than any of the others.

"If you're sure no one will mind." She rose as she spoke, brushing off any grass that might have stuck to her behind.

Squall shook his head, walking after his friends. "Aunt Ifalna won't mind."

"I don't want to gate-crash."

"She'll be happy, she's been telling us to bring you along for weeks."

She felt her reservations disappearing, surprise taking its place. "She has? Then why have you never taken me before now?"

Squall merely shrugged. "You like the meadow. While the weather's good, we may as well use it."

She threw one last look over her shoulder at the green field, the flowers long gone leaving a single oak to tower over the grass. "I don't think we'll be coming here for a while."

"There's always Spring."

She turned back and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, you guys must be sick of me dragging you here every week."

"It's your only free day; we don't mind doing what you want to do."

"You must have been really bored."

He passed through the gate, entering the outskirts of Castle Town. "Not really. It beats sitting around the orphanage all day."

"Come on guys!" Zell shouted down the street to them. Apparently Irvine had grown tired of his teasing. "If you don't hurry up, Aerith and Zack will eat the cakes before we can get back."

"Coming!" and she sprinted after her friends.

It wasn't far to the orphanage, no more than a ten minute walk into the town. Even under the gloomy autumn sky she didn't think she'd ever seen a warmer place. Half a dozen children ran around outside, chasing each other up and down the slide. They didn't pay Rinoa's friends any attention as she ran past into the main house.

Zell and Irvine kicked off their shoes, leaving them messily to one side while Quistis placed hers neatly under her coat. Uncertain what to do with her own shoes, Rinoa slipped them off and watched to see what Squall did before following him across the hall to an open door on the left. They passed through the dining room to a door opposite. As soon as Zell opened it, they were hit by the smell of baking, making Rinoa's mouth water with the prospect of fresh, homemade cakes.

"Hey, Aerith. Zack. Cloud not with you?" She heard Irvine call as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Nope, he's with Locke."

As she passed into the room she saw the boy who had spoken, leaning on his crossed arms, resting against the table. Beside him was the girl who she presumed was Aerith. Rinoa had heard Squall talk about the girl dozens of times, mostly just in passing. She'd always imagined her to look just like her mother, but she never thought she'd be so beautiful. Such a natural beauty, but the younger child seemed completely oblivious to this fact as she stared hungrily at the cakes. Beside them was another little girl, no older than four, who stood on a chair, looking as if she was going to pounce on the cakes and devour them before the Matron could finish decorating.

"Are they nearly done, Matron?" Zell was by her side, using the name he knew her by. Even after all these years, he couldn't call her by anything else.

The woman didn't look up from her task as the group lined the table. "Not yet. The children have finished decorating theirs, but I still have another couple of batches to cool and finish."

"So we can't have any now?"

"Not until after dinner, you'll spoil your appetite."

Zell was not the only one whose heart sank. After those smells, she'd become very attracted to the idea of having cakes, but if they were being saved for dessert, that reduced her chances to zero. The door creaked open behind them. She supposed she could buy some from the bakery on the way back, and she could share them with Merlin…

"Well, if it isn't Rinoa."

The girl turned round to see that Minister Leonhart had just walked into the room. It was the first time she'd seen him since the ball. He couldn't be dressed more differently; casual wear seemed the order of the day for him, but that wide grin was still in place. She was surprised at first, but then, if Squall referred to Ifalna as 'aunt' then it only seemed naturally that his father would occasional drop by. It couldn't just be the son who was close to the woman.

Rinoa returned his grin with one of her own. "Hello min-" and then she remembered what he had told her at the party, "-ster Laguna."

The children around her sniggered and Laguna looked slightly embarrassed. Looking round she saw everyone watching her. Even the matron had stopped her work for the moment. The only one who didn't seem to care was the tiny girl, who was taking the opportunity to edge towards the cakes. She didn't understand what it was that she had said which was so funny.

"No one calls Uncle Laguna 'Minster'," Aerith gave her an answer, not unkindly for a girl her age.

"She's just being polite," Ifalna spoke, her tone soft and a smile playing across her face which Rinoa was sure was not at her expense.

"Everyone just calls Dad by his name."

"Really?" She knew her father would never approve of such informality, but then, her father wasn't here. Besides, if no one said 'mister' or 'minister' then she saw no reason why she should. "Okay, if you don't mind."

"I insist. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

From behind, Ifalna spoke again. "I'm glad they've finally brought you home. I was starting to think they were embarrassed by us."

"We could never be embarrassed by you Matron," Irvine spoke up smoothly, "Nobody could be embarrassed by you. Ya' too pretty and kind."

She smiled at him, looking as motherly as she had ever seen anyone in her life. "That's sweet Irvine, but you still have to wait till after dinner for a cupcake. That includes you, Yuffie."

The small child, whose hand had nearly reached the food, snapped it back and made a noise that clearly illustrated her dissatisfaction.

"Ah," Laguna brought the attention of the room back to himself, "Speaking of children doing what they shouldn't, I think you're needed. Cloud's managed to lock himself in the downstairs toilet."

"Cloud!" Zack cried, ducking under the table and pushing past the older children on the other side. "I'll help you!"

Aerith wasn't far behind, scrambling to her feet as she ran from the room. Quistis grabbed Squall's hand and pulled him after them. "Come on, we can help."

Irvine grinned, taking off. "I've gotta see this."

"Wait," Ifalna called after the children, "It's not nice to go to…," Zell disappeared through the door, "…stare…"

She shook her head and sighed. Only her, Yuffie, Laguna and Rinoa remained in the once busy kitchen. Wiping her hands off on her apron, she placed the icing down on the table and continued. "Poor boy, as if it's not bad enough already. Laguna, can you watch over Yuffie."

"No!" The little one voiced her objection loudly, her face twisting into an adorable scowl.

"Yes," Ifalna's voice was firm, "You can't stay in the kitchen on your own."

She looked to Laguna. "Go away!"

"Yuffie, that's rude."

"It's okay," Laguna tried to pacify the situation. "I'm ruining her ingenious cake stealing plot. Can't blame her for being mad."

The matron gave her friend a steady look. "You shouldn't encourage bad habits."

"I'll stay as well."

The two adults turned at Rinoa's offer.

"You don't have to," Ifalna assured her. "You can join your friends if you like."

If truth be told, that was what she would have preferred to do, but she felt as if she'd missed her chance to do that politely when the others had run from the room, especially after the woman's comments. She liked Ifalna and Laguna. She liked how nice they were and how they called her Rinoa, not "Sorceress' Apprentice". She didn't want them thinking badly of her.

She shook her head. "It's okay. It's not nice to stare."

Ifalna laughed lightly at the repetition of her earlier words. "I hope your politeness rubs off on the others." Politeness? No, not really. "Laguna, watch Yuffie. Rinoa, watch Laguna." The man stared after his friends in mock shock and horror as she ignored him and left the room.

"Is she gone?"

Rinoa nodded and Laguna quickly made his way round to where Matron had been standing at the head of the table. Picking up an undecorated cupcake, he covered the top in copious amounts of icing and placed a milk chocolate button in the centre. He turned to Yuffie and held out the cake to her. "Shhhh."

Giggling, the child snatched up the cake and ran out through the patio doors, into the back garden. Rinoa couldn't help but laugh. "Won't Matron mind?" Her friend's name for the woman slipped so easily off her tongue.

"Oh, she knows I'm going to do it. She knows me too well. Here." He handed her one of two newly decorated cupcakes.

She would have paused for thought, wondering if it was a good idea to steal the cake, but then, it wasn't really stealing if Laguna was giving it to her. Something told her that Laguna wasn't lying about what he said either, that his friend really was expecting this and that she didn't really mind. Where Ifalna was stern, Laguna was the cool uncle who came round and treated the kids.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, just don't tell Ifalna," he chuckled. "You're more fun than Quistis. She'd never let me give out cakes without Ifalna's permission, takes her responsibility way too seriously. She's a bit like Squall in that way, but at least he'll take the cake."

Rinoa grinned: that sounded like the blonde. Peeling away the cupcake case she bit into the fluffy sponge, moaning in appreciation. "It's delicious."

"Aren't they. I always make sure Squall drops by here if I know Ifalna is baking, he'll always bring back some for me. I'm sure you'll get plenty more opportunities to eat these now that you're friends with Squall."

"I do hope so. It's worth being friends just for the cakes." She suddenly realised how that had come out. "Not that that's why I'm friends with Squall. I really like him, and the others."

"I know. I wanted to thank you."

Rinoa frowned up at the man, confused about what exactly he was referring to. "What for?"

"Squall," now she was really confused. She'd half expected him to say for becoming the apprentice, but this was completely out of the blue. "For helping him."

"When?" Did he know about the drain incident, because she'd only played a small part in that, Quistis had done most of the helping.

The man took a seat in front of her, set his cupcake on the table and looked her in the eye. He looked very serious, but not in the same way that Ansem, Genesis or even Squall did. There was no sternness in his face or gravity in his manner, just an expression that was earnest to the core with no innocence or playfulness. He didn't have an intimidating edge to his attitude because, she realised, he knew he didn't need to get her attention or make it know that he wasn't playing around. He didn't need to make it known that he really wanted Rinoa to listen to his words. "I don't know if you realise, but Squall's changed since meeting you, especially after becoming friends with you. He wasn't coping with his mother's death well, even after a year. He wouldn't talk about it, or even so much as mention his mother, not even to me; he was so withdrawn and harsh that he'd almost lost his friends. After meeting you, he started opening up his ties again; he can talk to me now. I don't really know what you did or how, but I'm getting my son back. He'll never be as lively as Zell, but that's not Squall. He's becoming more like his mother now and I'm happy about that. I'm happy you've helped him move on."

Rinoa gazed at him in amazement. Sure, she'd noticed some changes in Squall, but after a few weeks she'd started to assume they were because he was growing more comfortable around her, rather than because of anything she had done. She'd started to doubt that she really had made any impact in Squall's life because this was how she had come to know him. He was quiet, but now he wasn't shut away. He was serious, but no longer heavy. Now he looked at her with eyes of a friend, but she could feel that something deeper within him had changed. Could she really take credit for that though? All she'd done was talk to him and became his friend. "I didn't do anything."

This didn't perturb Laguna though. "Sometimes the best and greatest things we do in life, we do without really realising it. They are just things that we do, but they can have the greatest impacts."

She watched the man smile at her and she wondered if that was the deeper connection that she felt with Squall. An opening up that she had achieved as a person, not a sorceress. If this was the case, then she had to ask the question: did Squall feel the same way?

(&)

Cloud had waited under that window, certain Locke would return with help. He had waited, and waited, sat down on the floor and waited, then waited some more. It eventually became very clear that the other boy had either forgotten Cloud or abandoned him in favour of making cakes with the other children.

Cakes. He wanted some as well, but what if they ate them all? No, someone would save him some…right? His eyes started to water. The other children wouldn't notice that he wasn't there. The tears started rolling down his cheeks. What if no one noticed he was gone and he was locked in here forever? He'd never get to play with Zack again, or see Matron and taste her delicious cooking and cakes…

Leaping up the boy started hammering his fists against the door, screaming as loudly as he could.

"Who's in there?" Cloud recognised Laguna's voice in a second.

"It's Cloud," he sobbed in relief.

"What happened?"

"I'm locked in." He couldn't hide the wail in his voice.

The handle turned a millimetre before jerking to a stop. The door rattled a little, but remained in place.

"Laguna, don't you think it'll be a good idea to get Matron?" Cloud felt his face heating up. That voice was one of the older orphans.

"I'm sure I can handle something this simple." Laguna sounded so confident.

"I don't know." His stomach dropped. He knew that voice, it was Tifa's. Oh, why did he have to follow Locke into this stupid toilet? Now he looked like a wimpy kid in front of the toughest girl in the orphanage. At least it wasn't Aerith; that really would be too embarrassing.

Laguna spoke again. "What? So Ifalna can deal with this, but I can't?" There was a silence into which Laguna let out a heavy sigh. "I see. Well, if that's your opinion of me… Cloud, what do you-"

"Matron!" The boy yelled. He liked Laguna, but given the option, he'd take the adult least likely to make the situation worse.

There was a snigger from the crowd outside the door. Crowd? Just how many were out there?

"If that's how it is, stay there and I'll get the one you all clearly love more."

"Where am I going to go?" Cloud replied, a little irritated, but all he heard was Laguna's retreating footfalls.

"What happened Cloud?" It was Tifa again.

"I got locked in."

"Well we figured that out genius," the older boy spat back, "How did you manage it?"

"It wasn't me, it was Locke. He was trying to show off and he got us locked in. Then he climbed out the window and ran off."

"If he left through the window, then why don't you go out that way as well?"

"I can't."

"It doesn't matter. Locke shouldn't have run off without you." The sound of Tifa taking his side did so much to reassure him.

"Cloud!" A new voice suddenly cut through the chatter, shortly followed by something slamming into the door. "Buddy, I'll get you out of there!"

"Zack," he would recognise Quistis' bossy tone anywhere. "That isn't going to open the door."

"If I pull hard enough it might."

"I think you'll just pull the door handle off." That was Squall's voice; this was getting worse and worse by the moment.

"Especially as your feet are against the door and not the wall," Quistis finished.

"Yeah," now Zell's voice, "All you're doing is pulling against the handle."

"Zack, stop hanging from the door handle."

"MATRON!" Cloud could have burst into tears again at the sound of her voice. He could finally get free and hide in the deepest hole he could find.

"Are you okay?" He felt insult added to injury at Aerith's voice; of everyone, she had to come as well. The ground could swallow him up right now and then it wouldn't matter if they couldn't get the door open.

There was a scraping from the lock, before Matron spoke again. "The master key isn't working, so it has to be a problem with the lock. This will be tricky."

"Hey, I got a great idea! Irvine, I need you to come with me."

"Zell, where are you going?" The woman asked.

"I have an idea," the boy's voice was growing increasingly muffled as he ran off.

Matron sighed. "I think we'll need to get the lock-smith. Quistis, could you run down to the square and get him."

"But that will take ages!" Zack protested and there was a tugging at the door again.

"I've told you not to do that. I know you want to help your friend, but you're really not helping matters. In fact, none of you should really be here."

"Hey, Cloud."

The trapped boy jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice directly above him. He spun round to see Zell, hanging half in half out of the window with a grin plastered across his face.

"Great idea, right?"

Cloud stared up at him, numbly nodding though not really convinced, as Zell shifted himself so he was sitting awkwardly on the ledge.

"Zack, I keep telling you, you'll break the door if you do that."

Zell continued to talk over Matron's voice. "I can get you this way. All I have to do is give you a leg up and you can climb out easily."

A good idea except… "What about the brushes?"

Zell lost none of his gusto. "I got in, didn't I?" They both chose not to mention the twigs stuck to his hair and clothes.

"With my help," Irvine shouted from outside.

"See, even better." Zell started to climb down.

The first and only warning of what happened next was the cracking of wood and then a loud snap, as the door flew open with cries of pain from the children gathered outside.

"Whoa…" Zell commented from where he dangled from the window sill.

Cloud gazed out as the door swung on its hinges, a large messy hole where the handle had once been. Before him, Zack lay sprawled on top of several groaning onlookers, including Tifa who was trying to pull herself free. On the opposite wall was a large dent, the handle lying innocently below it. Behind the door someone groaned and stepped forward, a large mark across his face where the door had slammed into him. To the other side, Aerith stood wide eyed, her hand on Squall's arm. The older boy leaned against the wall, looking more amused than anything else, having escaped injury.

As everyone got back to their feet, Cloud found himself becoming the centre of attention again and he felt his face heat up. "…I think I'll go to bed now."

**End of Escapist **


	13. The Riddler

A/N:The wonderful cheerlygal has pointed out that I made Genesis a bit young in this, so I've gone back and amended it. Though he still is young, he's a few years older than I made him last time. Not 19, but more like 22.

**The Riddler**

Winter was in its prime. The days were short and grey while the nights were long and cold. It forced children to remain inside while adults hurried to and from their destinations, eager to be back in the warmth as soon as possible. However, Rinoa couldn't help but be a little happy about the weather as she sat inside one of the library's private study rooms with Genesis.

A fire blazed merrily in the hearth, crackling as it chased away the early evening chill, warming the friends and warding away the darkness from outside. She was curled up in one of the plush green leather chairs, body turned towards the fire, a sizable book balanced on her knees. She felt the warmth seep to her core. If she could spend every day like this, she wouldn't mind the winter so much. Opposite her, Genesis lounged in his own seat, one leg thrown over the arm while his coat was slung over the back, the heat of the flames finally besting him.

"Lord Radwin?" the young man lazily threw at her.

She pulled a face. "Oh no, I can't stand his books."

For the first time during their conversation, Genesis perked up, displacing more than a passing interest in what was being said. "What?"

"His novels are so dull; I would much rather read one of Aysu's novels."

"Dull?" the man repeated, the closest to disbelieving that she would ever hear him be for years. "How can you say he's dull in comparison to Aysu? Her worlds are flat when compared to the expanse and numerous layers of Lord Radwin's, the description and soul of each world make them feel more real than any other writer's. One could lose oneself in the exploration of each for days."

"But that's all his stories are; excuses to explore his worlds. They have more personality than his characters, because he gives all the personality to the world and none to his characters. They're all the same flat, two-dimensional people. How can I fall in love with a novel with no real _people_ in it?"

Genesis snorted. "Because they're not loud or obtrusive on the story? You need to read their actions and then you'll see their personality as clear as day."

"I wouldn't call that skilful; with Aysu you have a good grip of each character within a few pages of their appearance. She can infuse their personality into every aspect of them, not just their actions."

"That's all she can do, Lord Radwin is clearly the superior writer."

"He's pretentious and his ending are…," now what was that word that Quistis had used? "…contrived."

The man leaned back into the chair with a 'hmph'. "I suppose you may be able to appreciate it more when you're older."

Rinoa felt herself bristle at the comment, indignation flooding though her. "I'm able to understand it now, I just don't like it."

Genesis glanced at her sideways, his mouth twitching up on one side in such a manner that she was unsure of its true meaning. "Of course, I just meant that your opinions and tastes may change over time."

This sounded suspiciously like a compromise, trying to please her while not admitting any fault on his part. "You're just bitter because you can't come up with a convincing argument," but she quickly sped on, not wishing to descend into an argument that would result in one or both of them being insulted. "So why is 'Loveless' such a great book?"

Genesis seemed to light up at this, his smirk becoming a genuine smile. "Because it is a timeless masterpiece, the work of a true genius. I could talk non-stop for the rest of the month about the beauty of the writing and the layers that each page adds. Each read reveals a new angle, a new meaning to a passage or a sentence that deepens the experience. However, to truly discuss 'Loveless' in a manner that would do the novel justice, you will have to read it first and you are too young for that."

Rinoa felt another stab of annoyance. She swung round to place her feet on the floor and, crossing her arms, she frowned across at him. "If I'm old enough to train as a sorceress, I'm old enough to read a book," she said, not realising how childish she appeared at that moment.

The smile dissolved into the smirk again. "I never knew you were so keen to read intimate sex scenes."

Her face started to warm, her cheeks turning pink. "I don't. It's not like that, I didn't know…," she faded away and narrowed her eyes across at him. "Very funny."

The man's smirk grew. "They are there, you can check if you don't believe me."

The girl continued to squint at him, trying to work out if he was joking or not. Eventually she gave up, settling on just sticking out her tongue with a "Meanie," at him instead.

Shrugging, he continued, "There are other books you can read in the meantime. Try Lord Avon's 'I Want to Be Your Canary'. You'll like that one; there's a lot of romance and you can read into his narration to find alternative and deeper meanings to his words."

The evening bell rang out the sixth hour, causing Rinoa to look up at the clock in surprise: she hadn't realised that it was that late already. "I should go back; Merlin wants me home for dinner tonight." She stood, reaching for her bag and coat. "You'll be at the New Year's Ball on Wednesday, won't you?"

"Of course."

She slipped the black coat on, distracting her fingers with the buttons, giving her an excuse to look down. "Will you dance with me?"

"If you wish, it would be my pleasure."

She looked up at him, smiling in relief. She had half worried that he would turn her down, because she was too young or because he would read too much into the request. "Thank you, now I have two partners."

"Two? Ah, the Minister's son." She nodded. "Best hope he finds his right foot before then."

It took a few seconds for her to understand his comment, before smiling across at him. "He's been taking dancing lessons from Mrs Gainsborough."

"If you want to rest your toes, come and find me. I will do whatever I can to save the damsel in distress."

"You're being mean again."

"One cannot silence the truth."

"No, but one can be tactful about it."

"Touché," he inclined his head, "but you had better get going before Merlin sends out another search party of crockery after you." She pulled a face and he chuckled, standing on one fluid movement, his coat in hand. "I shall walk you home."

Her eyes widened a little. "Oh, you don't have to."

He swung the red leather over his shoulders, giving a quick jerk to pull the sleeves further down his arms. "I insist," and he strode past her, holding the door open. "It's getting more dangerous every day."

"I can look after myself. Trainee sorceress, remember?" But she followed Genesis' lead. It couldn't hurt to let him walk her home if he insisted, and besides, she liked talking to Genesis.

It wasn't until she was back in the warmth of Merlin's home, looking out of her bedroom window at the stars that his last words really struck her and she wondered, what did he mean by 'It's getting more dangerous every day'?

**End of The Riddler**

I'll admit, the title is a rather tenuous link. I'm very sorry it's taken so long for me to update. It's very bad of me I know, but once I finish Fragments of Memories, my updating should pick up again :D

Next Chapter: Genesis shows off his musical ability and Squall feels a little left out.


	14. Song of Me: Piano Black

**Chapter 13 - Song of Me: Piano Black**

"You weren't that bad, Squall. You're being hard on yourself, you were much better than last time."

The boy's eyes remained trained on his Maths homework as he leaned against the piano leg that Rinoa sat at. "I was bad."

She waved a hand dismissively, leaning along the piano stool for a better view of her friend. "But you were so much better by the end of the party; you just need a little more practice. I was really glad that I could dance with you."

"Genesis is a far better dancer than I am."

"I still enjoyed dancing with you though… You will dance with me at the next ball, won't you? Please?"

"If I must."

"Yes, you must." With that decided she sat up straight, turned back to the instrument and resumed her practice as he continued his homework, content to be with her even if it was in silence.

He'd started to become attached to her over the last few months and he'd missed her presence as his friends spent the cold evenings and weekends in the orphanage while she remained in the library. It couldn't be helped though: activities were restricted to the indoors in winter, while the girl's friendship with Genesis grew, encouraging her to spend her free days in the warmth and comfort of the castle. He missed seeing her every week and couldn't deny the fear that they were drifting apart, never to draw close again.

Which was why, when she mentioned that she was spending today in the music rooms, he'd snapped up the chance to spend the afternoon with her, putting off his maths homework as a valid excuse for him not to go to the orphanage to be with his friends. It was nice to see her again like this, just the two of them.

"Have you heard of the weird monsters creeping up around town?" Rinoa didn't stop playing as she started up the conversation.

Squall nodded: it was hard not to, especially with Lord Ansem absent again on another research trip. The combination of the two factors made the townspeople nervous. "Who hasn't?"

"Apparently that's why more guards are patrolling the streets; even Genesis has to help and he doesn't become a full member until Spring."

"They haven't appeared in the city yet, there's no point in worrying."

"I guess… People are saying I should be made a full sorceress sooner, even if I haven't finished my training." There was a small nervous tremor in her voice and she fumbled on a note.

"They're just panicking. The council won't push the matter through until Lord Ansem returns. The only way to change the Lord's decision now is if all of them agree on it, and when to push it forward to. That's not gonna happen."

"Do you think?"

"My father won't agree to it, for a start. If it was up to him, you wouldn't become a sorceress until you turn eighteen."

"Really?" She sounded hopeful.

"Trust me." He could imagine her smiling, and the idea that he had caused that sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"I'm glad. I really don't think I'm ready to become a full sorceress yet, but the appearance of these creatures must mean that sorceress Edea's protection is wearing thin."

"And they only appear outside of the town, it isn't anything the guards can't take care of."

"So, they really do exist?"

"Guess so, otherwise the guards wouldn't be so active." He paused, wondering if it was worth saying the next part or if she'd laugh at him for it. He was eager to see her reaction though. What she would think of his new decision? "I'm thinking about joining the Guard Cadets in September."

"Let's hope your fighting is better than your footwork." The voice that replied wasn't Rinoa's, but distinctly older and more masculine.

Squall gritted his teeth, grounding down his irritation and looked up at Genesis as Rinoa called out his name. "I thought you were patrolling all day?" she exclaimed, her voice sounding bright and happy.

"I managed to escape from pure tedium early." He prowled across the room. "More importantly, I wasn't aware that you could play." He ignored Squall as he stepped beside the piano, as if he were part of the instrument.

"Not much anymore, just every now and then."

"You're not bad, not bad at all."

It seemed as if this was a great thing for the young man to say, judging from Rinoa's enthusiastic reply. "Thank you, but I used to be a lot better. Training to be a sorceress doesn't leave much room for musical hobbies. My mother taught me to play; I used to want to be a musician, like she was."

For one moment Squall feared that she was going to talk about her mother's death, but she stopped before she continued. It was stupid, but he treasured that moment between them. It was precious to him, even if it wasn't to her. It was a unique and private moment between them; it marked the beginnings of a change within him. To share the information with Genesis would violate that. It was stupid and he knew it, but if Genesis could easily outstretch him in everything else, then at least he wanted that moment.

"Do you sing?" the cadet asked.

"Not in front of people."

"That's a shame; I'd like to hear you."

"I'm not very good."

"I'm sure you're fine."

"It's too embarrassing. I've only even sung in front of my mum and dad before."

Genesis slid himself onto the stool next to her. "Then I will just have to persuade you to sing for me one day," and placing his hands on the keys, he began playing a complementary piece to hers.

Squall could sense the way his friend lit up, ceasing her own music to question the older man. "You play?"

"It would seem so."

"You're amazing. How long have you been playing?"

"Fourteen years."

She giggled. "You've been playing for as long as I've been alive. You're not very soldier-like. You're an excellent at music, you can draw, write, dance and you have an in-depth knowledge of literature. Why in Radiant Garden, would you join the guard?"

"To find my very own Goddess."

Squall closed his textbook, trying to push down the stirrings of jealously and hurt: he had appeared to have been completely forgotten. It was nice that Rinoa had someone that she could share her passions with, honestly it was. He just didn't understand why it made him feel so bad.

"Let me guess, a 'Loveless' reference?"

"Naturally."

Squall stood, he didn't really fancy sticking around, ignored while they bonded over music and literature that he knew nothing about. "You going to explain?"

"I think it would be better for you wait and read the novel."

As Squall reached the half-way point to the door Rinoa called out to him. "Squall, are you leaving?"

He turned to look over his shoulder. "I've finished."

"Oh," her face fell, looking so disappointed that he nearly changed his mind. "I thought you were staying for the afternoon."

"I have other work to do," he lied.

"I see. Well, I'll see you next week I guess then."

"Yeah," and he quickly turned, avoiding Genesis' gaze as the young man started to play a complicated composition. He quickly disappeared out the door, pushing it to in order to shut out the happy chatting and flawless playing.

"He's showing off again?"

Squall's head snapped up to see Angeal standing to the side, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Does he do anything else?"

The dark-haired man chuckled, looking between the door and the boy. "He scared you away then?"

Squall bristled at the question, his pride stung on top of everything else. "No."

"I wouldn't worry about it; he scares away people twice your age."

"I wasn't scared away." Squall's gaze hardened on the older man.

"Then why did you leave?"

"I finished my homework."

"Really?"

Squall didn't answer, looking away instead.

"Shall I go in and drag him away? It's fun to knock him down a little every now and then; he sometimes forgets that he's not a God."

A smile tugged at his lips at the phrasing. "No, she's happy that she has someone to share her hobbies with."

"Having a lot in common isn't everything. Otherwise Genesis and I wouldn't spend two hours in each others' company. You have a tight friendship that's based on something less … shallow."

Squall shrugged, wondering how Genesis could attract such a good-natured friend. What he said may be true, but over the winter she had spent less time with him and more with Genesis. Friendships constantly grew and wavered, and he was starting to discover how little he wanted to lose Rinoa's friendship, especially because of something so simple as having little in common with her.

(&)

"I thought you were spending today in the music room?"

Squall looked up from his dinner to where his father sat opposite the kitchen table from him. "I did."

"Yeah, but you were back a lot earlier than I thought you would be, thought you'd be out until dinner." Squall shrugged and his father continued. "You don't see much of Rinoa these days, do you?"

"It's winter." He looked back down at his plate, stabbing at a bit of pasta, aware of the man watching him. "We don't go out and she spends most of her free time in the library with Genesis."

"Why don't we invite her to have dinner with us on Wednesdays?"

He blinked up at his dad. "What?"

"Dinner, with us. As much as I love you, two people for dinner every day gets boring."

"She always studies until late."

"Not for the whole day though. I'm sure I can talk to Merlin and persuade him to give us his student for an evening in the middle of the week, a small break from her pressure and studies. What do you say?"

Rinoa over once a week? With just him and his father? He'd be guaranteed to see her for at least a couple of hours and with his father there the conversation would never be awkward or stilted. The man could fill any silence with easy conversation. Of course, it also meant that there wouldn't be any uninvited interruptions, no Genesis waltzing in and stealing his time. Yes, that would be… nice. "I could live with that."

For some reason his reply seemed to amuse his father. "What?"

"It's nothing. I just sometimes forget you're a teenager now," but rather than elaborating, he moved on. "Well, that's sorted then. I'll speak to Merlin when I see him next, but there's one more matter I want to talk to you about. From tomorrow, I want you home by dark."

Squall glared up at his dad. This was outrageous, he'd never had any restrictions like this placed on him. Castle Town was safe, beyond safe. "Why?"

"You know the creatures we've spotted on the outskirts?"

"Yeah."

"They're started to come into the town at night. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I can look after myself, I'm old enough to wander around after dark. This way I'll have to come home straight after school."

"I know."

"That's not fair."

"Maybe, but I still want you back before dark or for you to ask permission before you go anywhere after nightfall."

"I not a kid," Squall objected, not understanding why he had to be put through this.

"Yes, you are," his father sighed before placing his fork down and giving Squall one of his sad-serious looks. "I've lost your mother; I don't want to lose you as well. So, please just behave and do this for me."

Biting his pride, the boy replied, "Fine. I'll be back before dark."

"Thank you," and his father picked up his fork again, continuing in a cheerier tone. "Look at it this way: you'll already be used to it by the time everyone else has to follow the curfew."

The annoyance and injustice melted away at this curious comment. "Will it really come to that?"

"At this rate? By the summer, everyone else will be just like you."

**End of Piano Black**

Sorry for the long delay, I've been caught up in the Sherlock fandom for a while. My Muse has been attacking me with it since the end of the last series, I highly recommend that anyone who hasn't seen it yet go and check it out (BBC's Sherlock).

Also, I recently took over this challenge (fiction, art, anything you want to do for any fandom) community: http : / / fictunes-lj . livejournal . com/ I'm just plugging for people to check it out and hopefully get some people interested in joining in. Feel free to go back and use earlier entries as well.


	15. Stargazers

**A/N: **Sorry for such a long delay here, partly due to me being a little stuck with what to do with this one.

**Chapter 14 – Stargazers**

Squall could not have been more right about his father defusing any possible awkward silences. He easily twisted Merlin's arm into letting Rinoa come out to dinner with them and, over the following weeks, they fell into a comfortable and steady routine. As Spring approached, so did Rinoa's fourteenth birthday.

"Having a party for your big day then?" Laguna asked, passing her a slice of cake that Aunt Ifalna had baked for the occasion.

She shook her head. "I can't, I have lessons tomorrow. I'm not really worried about it this year. I've had so much on mind that I've barely thought about my birthday at all."

"All the more reason to have a party!" cried the man.

"It's fine. It'll be nice to have a quiet one this year. I've been the centre of attention pretty much since I got here."

Laguna's face fell a little. "Well, if you're sure. Is there nothing you want to do?"

"I did want to see the meteor shower, but Merlin won't let me go to the meadow."

"Ah, well, you can see it from your room though?"

"Not very well."

Laguna's smile slipped a little. "Sorry, I kinda agree with Merlin here. It's too dangerous to let you go outside the town, especially after dark."

"What if she had company?" Squall suggested. "One of the guards or even Genesis?" He fought to keep his tone level at the name. He didn't want the older boy to take credit for his idea or strengthen the bond between the young man and Rinoa, but if it got her what she wanted…

"Braig won't allow it. He's a real stick in the mud about these things," he paused to give her a small smile, "but I think this time he's right. We don't want you in danger, you're precious to us all and we don't want to lose you."

"I suppose," Rinoa admitted, though she looked more than a little crest-fallen. "At least I can still see some of it from my roof."

"That's the spirit!" Laguna loudly rushed, clearly relieved that she'd given up on visiting the meadow. "Tell you what, why don't you sleep round on the night? Watch it from here with Squall?"

A smile returned to her face. "That'd be nice."

(&)

That wasn't exactly how it happened. Instead Merlin and Laguna settled on letting Squall spend the night at Merlin's house (it was never Rinoa's house, it was always very clearly Merlin's and she was his guest). So on the evening of Rinoa's birthday, they sat together on the roof of the house, waiting for the start.

She sighed, staring up at the skies above them, the stars nowhere near as bright as they were in the country. She drew her legs to her body and crossed her arms over them. It really was annoying that she had to watch it from here. She understood why, she really did, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. It was _one_ night! One night and she was more than a little able with her magic now. If Merlin had come with them then there wouldn't be any danger. It seemed a little unfair.

"Does it matter?" She jumped a little at Squall's voice, looking round to see him watching her. "Will it really make any difference watching it from here?"

She rested her chin on her arms. "I suppose not really. We'll still be able to see it, but there's so much light from the town that we'll miss a lot. It doesn't really matter though, I guess."

Squall suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the ladder.

"Wh-?"

"Come with me," he urged as he started to climb down into the street, "before I change my mind."

Her face split into a wide grin as she realised what was happening. Squall being the bad boy? That was a little unexpected, but the rush of excitement overruled any caution she might have felt. She wasn't sure if it was from the danger or because Squall was doing something so uncharacteristic for _her._

She didn't look back as she descended the ladder, following him down into the side alley. He stopped at the end, stepping back as a couple of guards walked past, chatting pleasantly between themselves. She couldn't help but beam as Squall reached back and took her hand, running across the street with her in tow. They slipped down another alley, down the small road and onto the path that would lead them to the Central Square. They kept close to the buildings, hoping to avoid notice by doing so.

The square was harder to navigate, watched as it was by four guardsmen. They waited, her heart beating wildly, her body tingling with the thrill of it all, her hand warm and secure in Squall's. During the next minute she tried not to draw attention to them by breathing too loudly, or shifting around, but it was difficult. She wanted to move, to run with Squall, away from the town and into the clear spring night.

Suddenly Squall pulled her forward, ducking behind the bushes and down the steps to the tunnel that lead to the outer gardens and Meadow Gate. She let a small giggle escape and her partner in crime shot her a warning look to be quiet. They paused briefly to check for people before running across the Outer Garden, through the gate and out of Castle Town.

With no one to hear them, Rinoa was free to laugh to her heart's content as she ran down the hill. She couldn't believe they'd actually done it, she really had expected them to be caught. Even Squall managed to squeeze out a wide smile. She half-slid, half-fell to the ground and threw herself onto her back, just in time to see the first streaks race across the heavens.

It was beautiful, hundreds of lights dashing through the sky and, in that moment, it seemed as if they did it just for them. This was why she wanted to watch from here, to see it clearer than anyone else in the town possibly could. She could sense her friend settling down beside her, lying down in the chill spring air and slightly damp grass. They lay together in the peace and quiet, simply watching.

"Happy Birthday, Rinoa."

She turned her head to look at him, barely half a metre away, a small smile claiming his lips. He seemed softer in the moonlight, more relaxed than she had ever seen him. Her heart beat a little faster and heat rush to her cheeks…was she blushing? She was! She couldn't have been gladder that it was too dark for Squall to see.

"Thank you," she breathed, earning her a bigger smile from the boy, and her heart missed a beat. His attention returned to the stars, but hers remained fixed on him. It wasn't until he glanced back at her that she quickly averted her eyes, growing hotter under her collar. Despite the rare event above them, she found her gaze constantly slipping back to her friend. She supposed she'd never realised how good-looking he was, how kind he was to her, how… cool he was. Not until tonight.

"We should go," Squall finally said as the sky returned to normal, the only lights remaining locked in place.

She rose with him, brushing herself down. "Thank you," she said again, more sincerely, without meeting his gaze.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"Yes, well… um," she stammered. "We should go," and she took off up the hill. Hoping her cheeks would return to their normal colour before they got home.

It wouldn't be until years later that they would realise two things: Firstly, just how much less the guards had taken their duties to heart in those early days - they never dreamed that anything serious could actually happen with the town walls. Second was how truly foolish and dangerous their own actions had been on that evening.


	16. Feel For You

**Chapter 16** – **Feel For You**

Rinoa had a crush. She could no longer pretend otherwise. She had a huge puppy-love crush on Squall Leonhart and she was just extremely glad that she wasn't the constantly blushing type. Instead she was the 'I want to spend all of my time with you' type. She was worried that she was being too obvious about it, but then she was giddy to the point of not really caring. She made sure to spend as much of her free time with him as she could - sometimes dragging him back to the music rooms for privacy - and she only returned to the library when Squall was busy or because Merlin encouraged it. However, with the new academic year in April, came a change in her routine.

"You want me to start combat training?" Rinoa blinked up at Merlin as a tea set shuffled around on its own, preparing their drinks.

He looked up, a little surprised. "You are a sorceress, child; you need to know how to fight for your world. Why did you think you were learning offensive spells?"

Honestly? For control, but she wasn't going to object. She loved reading, but that was stories. She was no scholar and a lot of her studies were as much theory as practice. Even the practice part involved a lot of just sitting down and concentrating. Combat training would give her some variety, a chance to run around, be active and use her mind in a completely different way.

"Will I get to specialise in a weapon as well?" Her life was definitely taking an exciting turn.

Merlin waved the question off irritably. "Now why would you want that? You have magic superior to anyone's on this world. Why would you need a weapon?"

"I thought that that's how it worked?" She knew from Squall, his friends and Genesis, that after a year in the cadets they had to choose a weapon to specialise in.

Merlin sighed. "You read far too many stories. No, no, no, no, no. You won't need a weapon. Your knight should do most of your fighting for you and you will be his support."

"Ah," That was a little disappointing. Still, at least she would learn how to fight; it would give the illusion that she had more control over her life, "but does this mean that I can go out after dark? I'll be able to defend myself if anything attacks me."

"Oh, you're far too valuable to lose over something so silly."

She wanted to ask what the point of her training was if they were still going to lock her away, but reined herself in. Best not bite the hand that was feeding her. If she kicked up too much of a fuss then they might decide that she 'wasn't ready', or some other such nonsense. "When do I start?"

Merlin sat opposite her and with a wave of his hand, the teapot started pouring them both a cup. "This Saturday. You'll spend the afternoon at the training fields. Genesis will be your partner."

"Genesis?" She wasn't unhappy, just surprised.

Merlin watched a spoon tip three loads of sugar into his drink. "Yes, well, you are friends and he is a very talented soldier. He's already better than most of his seniors, despite only becoming a full-fledged guard last month. Yes," he muttered. "He is a very promising young man, quite the prodigy."

Rinoa wasn't stupid; she knew he was referring to more than his talent and her training. She found it… off-putting that people were already seriously considering her future knight, or indeed her future in general. To save herself from having to answer, she sipped her tea. She wondered if this was a test, not for her, but for Genesis. They would use this to see how well they worked together. If he passed would he be seen as being worthy of being her knight? But this choice was hers and hers alone. Maybe it was to get her used to having a knight at all. It could be a way of trying to manipulate her choice. It didn't matter; she didn't need to choose until she became a sorceress, which was two years away. She would not be pushed into thinking about it now. She'd change her mind every week if she did, or she'd work herself into a frantic worry about it.

"Are you alright?" Merlin frowned across at her.

"Of course I am."

"I thought you would be happier."

So did she, but all these underlying issues were ruining it for her. "I am happy," Rinoa assured him, putting down her teacup. "I'm just surprised. It'll be good to run around."

That and if they were using the training fields, there was a good chance that she may see a little more of Squall.

(&)

From the age of thirteen, residents of Radiant Garden were permitted to join the Guard Cadets. New recruits were taken in April and usually signed up through the schools. The biggest draw was the promise of weapons training. Squall and his friends were amongst those who were lured in and so it had been easy for them to slip into the training yards, even if it wasn't their day to be there. Finding the plot which Rinoa would be using was a little harder, but they guessed she would be using the private yard, more of a courtyard, rather than the actual training fields that the cadets used.

So they slipped in and sat around the edges, or more specifically the low wall that surrounded the grassed rectangle, and chatted merrily amongst themselves. They were giddy with the mischief of sneaking into the normally out-of-bounds inner yard, though it wasn't very impressive now that they were here. It looked like any other courtyard that was open to the sky. On the west side rose the castle, and high above them was the library, the windows too far away to hear any of the noise that would be created as long as they remained closed. The chambers lining the other three walls were a mixture of store rooms, offices and sparring rooms. The private yard itself was used for more vicious sparring and magic practice. Quistis claimed this was because it was easier to set up a protective barrier when there were already walls to define their boundaries…or something like that. It wasn't an area that Squall could pretend to be expert in.

"Zell!"

The boy in question turned and grinned. "Sabin!"

An older boy, probably by a couple of years, was walking towards them. Squall had assumed that his blond hair was shorter than all of theirs until he noticed a small ponytail at the nape of Sabin's head. He wore casual loose white trousers, a navy vest, and a wide grin that would make Zell jealous. He knew Zell through their cadet training. When Zell had been adopted, he had started martial arts classes. Ma Dinct was a fan of teaching children to defend themselves and believed that all youngsters should have an active hobby, though Aunt Ifalna claimed that Ma Dinct was an even bigger fan of tiring Zell out. As a result of this though, Zell had been allowed to skip the first year of general weapons training and go straight to more advanced classes. Thus the friendship with Sabin, amongst others.

"Have you seen Master Yang?" the older boy replied.

"'Fraid not."

Sabin stopped beside them, looking at the rest of the gang. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, this is Irvine, Quistis, and Squall."

Sabin's eyes lingered on Squall and the boy prepared himself for any number of the expected comments or questions, but instead the elder boy moved on. "It's nice to meet you all. Zell talks about you all the time." Irvine grinned and Quistis didn't look surprised. "Why are you here?"

"We're going to watch Rinoa start her training."

"Are you allowed?"

His friends looked to each other: none of them had really considered whether or not they would be allowed. They simply assumed that if they were already there, they would be permitted to stay. They turned to Squall, as if he could magically produce an answer. How should he know? It hadn't occurred to him that they wouldn't be allowed either; he had been more concerned about whether Rinoa would _want_ them to be here. If he was in her place, Squall knew that he would be uncomfortable with all his friends watching, especially on his first lesson. However, he also had to admit that Rinoa wasn't half as self-conscious as he was.

"I don't think we're not allowed," he replied. "Nobody said we couldn't come and I mentioned it to my dad this morning. He seemed happy about it." But then, his father seemed happy about most things.

Sabin's eyes flicked up. "You're about to find out."

The friends turned round on the wall to face the inner yard and saw Genesis entering from the other side. Beside him walked his friend, Angeal. Upon seeing them, Genesis frowned, changing the direction of his stride. He was overtaken though. Rinoa ducked out from behind him and ran towards them, shouting their names. She staggered to a stop before them and, grinning, she exclaimed, "You came to watch!" Immediately, all of Squall's fears that she might be upset disappeared. She really seemed to be thrilled that they were here.

"We thought we'd come to cheer you on," Zell beamed.

Genesis appeared behind her, his scowl now replaced with a superior smirk. "I hardly think this is the place for you and your friends to 'hang out'." His eyes travelled over them all, but they settled on Squall. "This is a private session, not a show."

Rinoa's expression immediately fell. "They can't stay?"

Zell pointed a finger at Angeal. "If your friend can stay, then so can we. This is Rinoa's training, not yours."

Genesis shot him a glare and the boy shrank back. Feeling indignation for his bullied friend, Squall spoke up. "Zell's right. If your friend is here, then there shouldn't be a problem with them being here, especially if Sorceress Rinoa doesn't mind."

Genesis turned his cold gaze to him and Squall lifted his chin to meet it. He would not be intimidated. He would not be cowed by the older man, certainly not when he'd just rushed to his friend's defence. The air became tense and his friend's eyes darted between them, looking a little concerned while Angeal simply looked exasperated.

"Merlin!" Rinoa called, breaking the tension. Squall turned towards where the old wizard had been startled out of waving his wand and muttering under his breath. "My friends can stay and watch, can't they?"

"Oh! Well, I don't see why not, if you don't mind and they stay out of the way. In fact," his expression brightened a little, "I dare say it's a very good idea. We need to get you used to the idea of performing in front of others."

She grinned back at her friends, but Genesis was clearly unhappy about it. There was little he could do though; instead he turned his attention to Sabin. "You aren't a friend of Rinoa's."

"No," he lifted his hands in a pacifying gesture. "I'm just looking for master Yang."

"As you can see, he isn't here."

Sabin took the hint. With a quick wave, he was off.

"Is Merlin teaching you then?" Zell asked enthusiastically, apparently getting his courage back.

"No, that would be me."

They turned round to see a powerful looking brunette standing behind them. Her hair fell to curl up just below her shoulder. Her white fitted coat was sleeveless, showing toned and muscled arms. A sword rest against her hip and a patch covered one of her brown eyes.

Quistis was quickly on her feet, standing tall. "General Beatrix."

It was rare to see Quistis brimming with excitement and admiration, but seeing the female general in front of them now, he could understand his friend's reaction. This was the woman Quistis wanted to be.

Beatrix nodded her acknowledgement and turned to the training sorceress. "Rinoa Heartilly?" The tone was all serious and yet not unkind.

The apprentice sorceress, clearly not really knowing who the woman before her was, smiled politely and nodded. Squall could have sworn Quistis was glaring at the raven haired girl. Angeal stepped up and eased the girl's ignorance.

"This is Beatrix Steiner, one of the most respected generals in the guard. She isn't a teacher, but she's been kind enough to make an exception in your case."

"Oh… Why?"

Quistis frowned at the bluntness, most likely seeing it as ingratitude.

"They believe," Beatrix answered, "that you would benefit from my tuition rather than another's?"

This time, Rinoa looked a little confused. "How so?"

"You may prefer a female teacher." The girl nodded at this, not denying it. "I also have a great deal of experience in fighting as a pair, which will be an important part of your training. There are other reasons, but all that matters is that I have a lot of experience you will need to learn from… and I'm not dominated by hot-heads." At this point her eyes flicked to Genesis, and the group of friends sniggered.

Genesis stiffened, but Rinoa was quiet and thoughtful. She cocked her head a little, watching Beatrix. "Do they want to put you forward as a potential knight?"

Beatrix gaze was long and steady, examining the girl before her. Eventually she turned to Merlin. "At least she isn't stupid."

Merlin smiled. "Oh no! She most certainly is not stupid. She is my student-"

The woman didn't bother waiting around for him to finish. She started marching into the centre of the field, tossing a curl over her shoulder and ignoring Merlin's stammered indignation. "That's enough chatter, let's begin."


End file.
